


Press Your Number

by nonethisfantasy



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only a bit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Rated for swearing, Taeyang is dramatic, Texting, and should not read with your family, but apart from that its child friendly, cause they baby, everyone is in college except chani and hwi, kind of?, stan sf9 yall, the family content you never knew you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonethisfantasy/pseuds/nonethisfantasy
Summary: It all started with Seokwoo needing help with an assignment. One group chat, nine meme bois. Extensive crackheaddery ensues, featuring a tired Juho, a in-love Taeyang and a crush that no one should know about.[18:08]Seokwhomst added youngbean, foxy and jaebutt to the chat.Seokwhomst renamed the chat "Grandpas and Grandmas"Seokwhomst: wassup yallYoungbean: why did you put us in this chat??Seokwhomst: i need yalls helpFoxy: for the love of god stop typing like you're from the southern statesJaebutt: y'all'd've





	1. The Saga Begins (Seokwoo needs help)

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction and the characters used are only based on the real people. I do not intend to do harm to anyone, this is simply for fun. I do not claim to have these written characters represent their actual personalities, as I said, this is just for fun and FICTION.
> 
> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[18:08]

_Seokwhomst added youngbean, foxy and jaebutt to the chat._

_Seokwhomst renamed the chat "Grandpas and Grandmas"_

 

 

Seokwhomst: wassup yall

 

 

Youngbean: why did you put us in this chat??

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: i need yalls help

 

 

 

Foxy: for the love of god stop typing like you're from the southern states

 

 

 

Jaebutt: y'all'd've

 

 

 

Foxy: stop

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: ...

Seokwhomst: n e ways

 

 

 

Youngbean: what did you need help with?

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: computer science assignment

Seokwhomst: its complicated and I need you to help me

 

 

 

Youngbean: ...You are aware you are asking one dance and two music majors to help you

Youngbean: in COMPUTER science

 

 

 

Foxy: excuse me im pretty good with electronics

 

 

 

Jaebutt: you're good at everything. that doesn't count

 

 

 

Foxy: :(

 

 

 

Youngbean: Seokwoo I might know someone who could help you. Should I add them later?

 

 

 

Jaebutt: oh ya me too

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: yes !! Thank u

Seokwhomst: yall are like my only friends so

Seomwhomst: also jaeyoon PLEASE change your username

 

 

 

Jaebutt: :( rude

Jaebutt: y'all just don't appreciate the important things in life

 

 

 

_Jaebutt changed their username to nYoon_

 

 

 

[08:34]

 

_Grandmas and Grandpas_

_Youngbean added ChanChani to "Grandmas and Grandpas"_

_nYoon added Nose to "Grandmas and Grandpas"_

 

 

 

Youngbean: So this is the person I was talking about Seokwoo

 

 

 

nYoon: yea same

nYoon: Juho also majors in Computer Science thought that might be helpful

 

 

 

Youngbean: Chanhee works at the IT center

 

 

 

Foxy: Great! What's Chanhees major?

 

 

 

Youngbean: Oh he is still in high school

 

 

 

nYoon: HW AT

nYoon: NO MINORS HERE

nYoon: THIS IS AN ADULT GROUP CHAT

 

 

 

ChanChani: ok wow

ChanChani: First of all I'm 18 so screw you

ChanChani: Second of all what kinda ""adult"" group chat has that group name

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: we're self aware

 

 

 

ChanChani: and who are you

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: the one with the problem

Seokwhomst: so

 

 

 

nYoon: young blood

 

 

 

Foxy: doesn't it feel

 

 

 

nYoon: like our time is running out

 

 

 

Foxy: I'm gonna change you

 

 

 

Youngbean: STOP

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: thanks mom

Seokwhomst: so my question is can you help with my computer science assignment I'm close to breaking down

 

 

 

ChanChani: What is it about

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: uh

 

 

 

ChanChani: ...you don't know

 

 

 

Youngbean: ...

 

 

 

Foxy: ....

 

 

 

nYoon: .......

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: SEE THE THING IS

Seokwhomst: I was kinda taking a nap while it was assigned

Seokwhomst: and it's due in 3 days and I have no idea what to do

 

 

 

ChanChani: and you didn't consider asking your classmates?

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: GASP

Seokwhomst: omg

Seokwhomst: marry me

 

 

 

nYoon: gross

 

 

 

Foxy: SEOKWOO CHANHEE IS UNDERAGE

 

 

 

ChanChani: IM 18 WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM

 

 

 

nYoon: oh so you wouldn't be oopposed to marry our big dumb giant?

nYoon: :D

 

 

 

ChanChani: I NEVER SAID THAT

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: okay big dumb giant? Rude

 

 

 

nYoon: <3

 

 

 

Foxy: why am I even here

 

 

 

Nose: What the hell is this.

 

 

 

nYoon: I added you so you could help Seokwoo with his assignment in computer science since you're also a major

 

 

 

Nose: Wait.

Nose: Seokwoo as in Kim Seokwoo?

 

 

 

nYoon: uh yeah

 

 

 

Nose: 2m dumb but means well Seokwoo?

 

 

 

nYoon: Yeah that's him

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: I don't deserve this disrespect

Seokwhomst: Besides I'm not dumb

 

 

 

Nose: Yeah he's in my comp science class

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: WHAT

Seokwhomst: for ref what do you look like

 

 

 

Nose: look at my username

 

 

 

nYoon: snORT

nYoon: Juho's a nose with legs

 

 

 

Foxy: HAHAHAHAHAH omg

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: get a room

 

 

 

nYoon: n e ways he got a big ol nose and looks kinda intimidating

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: oh wait I think I remember him

Seokwhomst: was he the guy who screamed like a lil bitch during that one experiment our teacher did w fire in chemistry class

 

 

 

Foxy: SEOKWOO LANGUAGE THERE ARE MINORS IN THIS CHAT

 

 

 

ChanChani: 1 8

 

 

 

nYoon: aw a toddler

 

 

 

ChanChani: OKAY THAT'S IT

ChanChani: I'M GONNA GET BACKUP

 

 

 

nYoon: aw hes getting his toddler friends

 

 

 

Nose: Why am I here.

Nose: I could be doing important stuff right now.

Nose: Like sleeping.

 

 

 

Youngbean: aw cmon at least you made some new friends :D

 

 

 

Nose: wow. A toddler, a furry, a dumb bigfoot and you're way too friendly. You don't even know me

 

 

 

nYoon: that's youngbin hyung for you

 

 

 

ChanChani: NOT YOU TOO

 

 

 

Foxy: ABDJSNF IM NOT A FURRY

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: Why am only I getting clowned today

 

 

 

Foxy: ...did you not read that message

 

 

 

nYoon: also ok rude what am I then? A potato?

 

 

 

ChanChani: please never say that again

 

 

[11:54]  
 _Grandmas and Grandpas_

_ChanChani added Sun and HwiHwiBaguette to "Grandmas and Grandpas"_

_ChanChani changed the group name to "seokwoos dumb"_

 

 

 

ChanChani: so

ChanChani: those are my friends Taeyang and Hwiyoung

ChanChani: Taeyang this is Hwiyoung

ChanChani: Hwiyoung this is Taeyang

ChanChani: @old farts they are my moral support

 

 

 

nYoon: aww his toddler friends

 

 

 

ChanChani: I SWEAR TO GKD

 

 

 

Sun: I...am not a toddler?

 

 

 

nYoon: hm sure. Age

 

 

 

Sun: 21

 

 

 

nYoon: ok accepted. Baguette son wbu

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: I'm 19

HwiHwiBaguette: and don't call me son.

 

 

 

Foxy: ah another fetus

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: excuse me

 

 

 

ChanChani: this is what I have to deal with Hwi

ChanChani: suffer with me

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: why dont you just exit the group then lol

 

 

 

ChanChani: ugh this seokwoo dude needs help w his computer assignment and since he was too dumb to pay attention in class I have to help him

 

 

 

nYoon: even when there's a literal classmate of him in this chat as well?

nYoon: ;)

 

 

 

ChanChani: uhh

ChanChani: Juho didn't say anything about helping

ChanChani: But I can leave no problem

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: Nononono pls don't

Seokwhomst: I'd much rather study w you than w grumpy nose

 

 

 

Youngbean: Seokwoo he isn't grumpy stop being mean

 

 

 

Foxy: OH SO YOU'RE DEFENDING JUHO BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM CALLING ME A FURRY. I SEE HOW IT IS.

 

 

 

ChanChani: drama queen alert

 

 

 

Foxy: OFFENDED

 

 

 

Youngbean: Inseongie that was all just fun.^^

 

 

 

Foxy: hmm not 2 sure

 

 

 

Sun: but what if he's a furry though

 

 

 

Foxy: shut up kid

 

 

 

nYoon: (you can’t call him kid he's 21)

 

 

 

Foxy: ooh shit

Foxy: then uhm

Foxy: Shut up slightly younger adult than me

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: Maybe you could change your username to avoid future misunderstandings

 

 

 

Foxy: ...

Foxy: ..

Foxy: .

Foxy: Brilliant.

Foxy: What was your name again

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: Hwiyoung, why?

 

 

 

Foxy: Hwiyoung. From now on you're my son

Foxy: I adopted you

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: what

HwiHwiBaguette: I already have parents

 

 

 

Foxy: and now you have one more

Foxy: isn't life full of surprises

 

 

 

_Foxy changed their name to Hwi's dad_

 

 

 

_nYoon changed Hwi's dads name to Hwi's mom_

 

 

 

Hwi's mom: JAEYOON WHAT THE HELL

 

 

 

nYoon: look im sorry hyung

nYoon: but nobody here is buying your tough male image shit

 

 

 

Hwi's mom: and what does that have to do with my parental gender???

 

 

 

nYoon: sigh

nYoon: to be more direct

nYoon: everybody knows you're a bottom so you're the mom

 

 

 

_Hwi's mom changed their username to Foxy_

 

 

 

Foxy: call me a furry for all I care

Foxy: Hwiyoungie I still adopted you tho!!

 

 

 

nYoon: u just don't wanna admit u watch barbie movies

nYoon: like cmon

nYoon: b o t t o m

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: uh gender roles much

 

 

 

nYoon: Seokwoo I swear to god if you start another discussion with me about nodern sexism and sexism in gay relationships I will end you

nYoon: you're not even gay so shut up

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: *modern

 

 

 

nYoon: frick u >:(

nYoon: gotta keep the swearing down guys!! there are minors present

 

 

 

ChanChani: ...

ChanChani: I give up

 

 

 

Seokwhomst: ...yeah anyways

Seokwhomst: all I'm saying is

 

 

 

_nYoon changed Seokwhomsts name to Dumb Noodle_

 

 

 

nYoon: no

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: okay rude

Dumb Noodle: what did I ever do to you

 

 

 

nYoon: u want me to list the things chronologically or alphabetically

 

 

 

Youngbean: Jaeyoon, have you ever considered that you are maybe just a little petty?

 

 

 

nYoon: gASP

 

 

 

Foxy: YounGBIN

Foxy: I did not expect this

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: damn

 

 

 

ChanChani: shh let them be it's about to get interestin

 

 

 

nYoon: Kim Youngbin.

nYoon: I am deeply hurt.

nYoon: and I'm not petty I JUST DON'T LIKE IT WHEN CERTAIN PEOPLE DON'T PAY ME BACK FOR MESSING UP _MY_ JACKET WITH _MY_ COFFEE (which I paid for) AND THEN PRETEND ALL HOODLEY DOODLEY THEY FORGOT

 

 

Foxy: ...

Foxy: you know maybe I have to agree with Youngbin

Foxy: the coffee barely spilled on you and the barista made a new one for you

 

 

 

Youngbean: Exactly. I wasn't trying to be mean Jaeyoonie ~ I just want you and Seokwoo to get along (๑❛ᴗ❛๑)

 

 

 

nYoon: oh but we do get along

nYoon: ya know doing friend things

nYoon: like spilling coffee on a jacket and not paying the damage but only promising to

nYoon: #justbestiethings

 

 

 

Youngbean: that was literally 4 years ago. Jaeyoon please

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: If I could say anything

 

 

 

nYoon: no u could not

nYoon: go play w the toddlers or whatever adults are talking

 

 

 

Foxy: yoonie i love you but you're so hard to deal with sometimes

 

 

 

nYoon:. i ndmd

 

 

 

_Nose changed nYoons username to Ripljy_

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh Juho you're online? What brings?

 

 

 

Nose: Never one to pass up on gay drama

 

 

 

Foxy: what gay drama lol they were just fighting

 

 

 

Nose: ...

Nose: innocent oblivious child

 

 

 

Foxy: hey i'm older than you >:(

 

 

 

Ripljy: yhehs

Ripljy: justt talkig

 

 

 

Sun: what is happening

 

 

 

ChanChani: Hwi bring the popcorn

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: why me

HwiHwiBaguette: why not taeyang or seokwoo

 

 

 

Sun: yeah why not seokwoo

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: yeah why not taeyang

 

 

 

ChanChani: Seokwoo I don't know you and Taeyang talks too much

ChanChani: so hwi. Get your butt over here.

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: wait fr

 

 

 

ChanChani: yeah i'm bored wanna watch movies

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: sure I'll be there in twenty

HwiHwiBaguette: ...

HwiHwiBaguette: Should i bring popcorn fr or

 

 

 

ChanChani: JUST COME OVER OH MY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god okay my first finished fic and it's almost 20k I am SCREM
> 
> I apologize for anyone being ooc but like. issa fanfic so whatever
> 
> for personal reasons I decided to leave dawons stage name (im sorry bub but i just cant call u sanghyuk. vixx ruined me) hope no one minds that
> 
> I also hope y'all like it??? what do you even type here  
> ...  
> I out byeeee
> 
> oh and the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story I just love that song stan Taemin haha ok bye for real


	2. Taeyang Panics (and is gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[14:45]

_seokwoos dumb_

 

 

 

Sun: GUYS

Sun: HYUNGS

Sun: and Chanhee anD Hwiyoung

Sun: ASKJL

Sun: I SAW AN ANGEL

Sun: OH MY GOD

 

 

 

Foxy: the sun saw an angel

Foxy: doesn't seem so odd to me

 

 

 

Sun: NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

Sun: I SAW A GUY AND HE IS A LITERAL ANGEL

Sun: NOT ONLY HIS LOOKS ARE ETHERAL

Sun: BUT HE HELPED A PROFESSOR CARRY BOOKS AFTER CLASS

Sun: ANGEL CONFIRMED

 

 

 

ChanChani: jfc Taeyang stop spamming

ChanChani: also why did u write everyones names in caps but mine >:(

ChanChani: U don't even know half the people here

 

 

 

Sun: hshsh i'm sorry CHANHEE

Sun: ANYWAYS I'M IN GAY PANIC

 

 

 

Foxy: where did you even see him? At school?

 

 

 

Sun: YES SO

 

 

 

ChanChani: please stop with the caps its hurting my eyes

 

 

 

Sun: ok sorry

Sun: so

Sun: i was in this schools library looking for anatomy books for my dance class

Sun: and then I saw this

Sun: piece of art

Sun: etheral human being

Sun: prettier than all the stars combined

 

 

 

ChanChani: we get it then what

 

 

 

Sun: oh yeah so he was sitting there right

Sun: lookin all cute with his cute oversized hoodie and his sweater paws and earphones and he was taking notes from a book

Sun: bobbing his head to some music UGH IT WAS SO CUTE

 

 

 

Foxy: uwu

 

 

 

ChanChani: oh my god.

ChanChani: hey Inseong hyung?

 

 

 

Foxy: yes?

 

 

 

ChanChani: never use uwu again please

 

 

 

Foxy: unu

 

 

 

ChanChani: stop

 

 

 

Sun: UHM GUYS

Sun: Im talking about my future husband helLO

 

 

 

ChanChani: yeah yeah sorry you may continue

 

 

 

Sun: yes so I was sitting there

 

 

 

ripljy: barbecue sauce on my tiddies

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: pf

 

 

 

Foxy: jawyoon oh my god

 

 

 

ripljy: jawyoon wow

 

 

 

_ripljy changed their username to Jawyoon_

 

 

 

Sun: THE DISRESPECT

Sun: I was sitting there just staring at him

Sun: planning out our wedding

 

 

 

ChanChani: dude you're creepy

 

 

 

Sun: HIS HAIR WAS BROWN AND KINDA LONG AND LOOKED SO SOFT FUFBFJ I WANNA TOUCH IT

 

 

 

ChanChani: uh go on i guess

 

 

 

Sun: then a teacher he knows or something came and he just helped carry some heavy books

Sun: he looked so cute doing it I

Sun: I'm in trouble

 

 

 

Jawyoon: easy there detective not so fast

 

 

 

Sun: stop sassing me

Sun: he was just so prETTY

Sun: LIKE HOW CAN A HUMAN BE THIS BREATHTAKING

 

 

 

Jawyoon: feel ya sun. Son. Soun?

 

 

 

Sun: don't call me son

 

 

 

Jawyoon: pf whatever

 

 

 

Sun: WHAT SHOULD I DO THOUGH :(

 

 

Jawyoon: uh

Jawyoon: develop an unhealthy crush, cry about him in your room and never make a move ever because you know he'd be disgusted by the idea of dating you so you know you'll never have the chance of him seeing you as anything more than a friend

 

 

 

Sun: ...

Sun: are you okay

 

 

 

Jawyoon: yES what Makes You thINk I'M NOT

 

 

 

Foxy: oh damn Jae who hurt you

 

 

 

Jawyoon: NO ONE

Jawyoon: I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE THIS VERY IMPORTANT TASK AT HAND SO G T G

 

 

 

Sun: ...

Sun: Inseong ssi do you have any

Sun: /helpful/

Sun: advice

 

 

 

Foxy: it's hyung to you ^w^

Foxy: and I'd say just try and see if he even goes to your school?

 

 

 

Sun: Hyung I'm not a high school student I'm in college

 

 

 

Foxy: hWAT

Foxy: ???!?!?¿?¿

Foxy: but ur chanis friend

 

 

 

Sun: yeah I'm 2 years above him

 

 

 

Foxy: aAah right I forgot

Foxy: that makes sense

Foxy: so u fell in love w a high schooler oooh scandalous

 

 

 

Sun: WHAT NO

Sun: i was in the library for research and to meet chani later ~he~ might not be a student there

Foxy: was he wearing the uniform by any chance

 

 

 

Sun: ....

Sun: maybe

Sun: shit

 

 

 

Foxy: dw about it!!

Foxy: most seniors are 18 or 19 anyways

 

 

 

Sun: oof

Sun: yeah

Sun: bUT WHAT IF I NEVER MEET HIM AGAIN

Sun: MY ONE AND ONLY

 

 

 

Foxy: stop quoting loona

 

 

 

Sun: who

 

 

 

Foxy: nvm

Foxy: just go to the library again

 

 

 

Sun: OHH

Sun: GOOD IDEA

Sun: I MIGHT MEET HIM AGAIN

Sun: YOU'RE A GENIUS

 

 

 

Foxy: I've been told

 

 

 

Sun: chanhee I'll be picking you up from school from now on

 

 

 

ChanChani: wtf dude I don't wanna be part of your creepy crush stalking stuff

 

 

 

Sun: I'll buy you chicken

 

 

 

ChanChani: my class ends at 3

ChanChani: that chicken better be there

 

 

 

Sun: yeah yeah

Sun: See you then!!

 

 

[17:20]

_seokwoos dumb_

_Youngbean added Thawon to the chat_

 

 

 

Youngbean: Guys this is Dawon, a friend of mine who's also familiar with computer science. He might be able to help you too Seokwoo-ah. (ノ^o^)ノ

 

 

 

Thawon: wassup

 

 

 

Jawyoon: how u doin

 

 

 

Foxy: helloo

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: hi

 

 

 

Sun: Nice to meet you! Im Taeyang

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: Hey I'm seokwoo the guy youngbin was talking about

 

 

 

Nose: im juho

 

 

 

ChanChani: hello

 

 

 

Thawon: never have I received warmer welcome greetings

Thawon: cries in thanos

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I KNEW THAT'S WHAT YOUR NAME MEANT

Jawyoon: yall he's an intellectual we gotta keep him

 

 

 

Thawon: glad to see you're a man of culture as well

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: jésus

 

 

 

Sun: bless you

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: shut up

 

 

 

Jawyoon: oh this is gonna be great

 

 

 

Thawon: I can feel it

 

 

 

Foxy: I'm concerned but kinda excited

 

 

 

Sun: ^ haH this has the same energy as scared but aroused

 

 

 

ChanChani: hyung stop w your memes nobody gets them anyways

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: haha yeah I know that

 

 

 

ChanChani: the betrayal

ChanChani: you two don't even know each other

 

 

 

Sun: yes but we share good meme taste

 

 

 

ChanChani: debatable

 

 

 

Youngbean: Don't be so mean :<

 

 

 

Jawyoon: Yeah don't be so mean

 

 

 

ChanChani: You're one to talk sir

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I'm gonna ignore that insult and brag about you calling me sir without adding "you're making a scene"

 

 

 

Sun: oh by the way I saw angel again

 

 

 

ChanChani: you mean on your daily stalker trips to my school

 

 

 

Sun: I'M NOT STALKING ANYONE

 

 

 

ChanChani: sure

 

 

 

Jawyoon: aww young love

Jawyoon: Chanhee let them be happy

Jawyoon: just cos you're a grumpy grandpa in a childrens body

 

 

 

ChanChani: EXCUSE ME

ChanChani: I AM NOT

 

 

 

Jawyoon: sure

Jawyoon: as you were saying Taeyang

 

 

 

Sun: I'm just amazed at how perfect a human can be

Sun: like he's literally. So perfect. How.

Sun: 💕💖💕💖

Sun: I think he redyed his hair the brown is warmer

Sun: but he still looks good

Sun: as if he could ever look bad

Sun: he's literally so cute I'm. Sad :((

 

 

 

ChanChani: hello life support here have you tried growing balls and talking to him

 

 

 

Sun: AS IF CI CYODL EHE RBSJDFM

Sun: you don't just go talk to literal angels

Sun: he was sitting in the library and just taking notes and looking etheral

Sun: how am I supposed to disturb him in his perfect existence

Sun: he deserves better than a mere peasant

 

 

 

ChanChani: I think you're being a liiittle overdramatic

 

 

 

Sun: OH and he dropped his pencil and the way he picked it up again was!!so cute!!

Sun: and his hair fell into his face and then he pushed it back

 

 

 

ChanChani: stalker

 

 

 

Sun: SHUT UP

Sun: but after that he packed and left the library :((

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: wasn't this a group chat for computer science assignments

 

 

_ChanChani changed the groups name to "Taeyang has a crush"_

 

 

[18:34]

_[Private chat Chanii Young Hyung]_

 

 

 

Young Hyung: Chanhee.

Young Hyung: Do you have by any chance

Young Hyung: pohotos of that friend of yours.

Young Hyung: Teayang.

 

 

 

Chanii: dude are u ok

 

 

 

Young Hyung: yea just.

Young Hyung: checking something.

Young Hyung: so do you

Young Hyung: ???

 

 

 

Chanii: chill wait a sec

 

_[Chanii sent an image]_

 

Chanii: this is him

 

 

 

Young Hyung: fUCUDUCDKFL

Young Hyung: alright uhm.

Young Hyung: thanks i gotta go

 

 

 

Chanii: ???

Chanii: are u sure ur not sick man

Chanii: ...

Chanii: why is everyone so weird today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u noticed im putting all the usernames in the beginning of every chapter in case anyone gets confused <3
> 
> have a good day!


	3. When Life Gives You Lemons (you cry about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[06:05]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Youngbean: Good morning everyone!

 

 

 

Nose: Literally why. Are you awake.

 

 

 

Youngbean: Oh I usually wake up at 6

Youngbean: to get a little exercise done and such(ノ^_^)ノ

 

 

 

Nose: ...

Nose: what kind of monster

 

 

 

Youngbean: Well I could ask you the same Juho-ah :0

 

 

 

Nose: I'm not up

Nose: I've been up

Nose: working on something

 

 

 

Youngbean: Are you telling me you haven't slept all night???

 

 

 

Nose: Nah

Nose: can concentrate better at night idek

 

 

 

Youngbean: woah

 

 

 

Jawyoon: Binnie I love you but WHY ARE YOU TEXTING A GROUP CHAT AT 6AM

Jawyoon: ON A SATURDAY

Jawyoon: WHEN LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE IS ASLEEP

Jawyoon: except juho cause he's a weirdo

 

 

 

Nose: rude

 

 

 

Foxy: well if SOMEONE had turned their phone off last night we wouldn't have been woken up by SOMEONE's notification sound

Foxy: :))))

 

 

 

Jawyoon: oh but if I mute my phone you complain that I'm never available

 

 

 

Foxy: I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO BE AVAILABLE DURING THE NIGHT

Foxy: OR AT 6AM

Foxy: I’M JUST ASKING YOU TO MUTE IT SO I DON’T GET WAKEN UP BY BINGLE BANGLE BLASTING IN MY EAR

 

 

 

Sun: jesus christ

Sun: hyungs why up so early it's a saturday

 

 

 

Nose: valid question kid

Nose: I'm going to sleep

Nose: Gnight yall

 

 

 

Youngbean: You should really try to maintain a healthy sleep schedule :/

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I will follow Noses example

Jawyoon: and go the fuck back to sleep

Jawyoon: madlads

 

 

 

Foxy: yeah me too

Foxy: see you in like, 4 hours!

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh well

Youngbean: Bye everyone I guess!

Youngbean: Sleep well~

 

 

 

[09:15]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

ChanChani: so is no one gonna talk about how Jaeyoon-Hyung and Inseong-Hyung were arguing in the group chat about Jaeyoons phone going off

ChanChani: While seemingly in the same room

ChanChani: ???

 

 

 

[14: 46]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: ...I am gone for literally a day

Dumb Noodle: and this groupchat

Dumb Noodle: that was supposed to help ME, mind you

Dumb Noodle: turns into a whole on mess

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: stop being overdramatic

 

 

 

Thawon: yea i mean we can stlil help but like

Thawon: have some funnnn

 

 

 

Foxy: yeah :)

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: what do you know about fun grandpa

 

 

 

Foxy: g A SP

Foxy: did you just

 

 

 

Jawyoon: damn seokwoo who got ur panties in a twist

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: mhm

Dumb Noodle: interesting

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ??? What's your problem dude

 

 

 

Foxy: probably pms

 

 

 

Jawyoon: hm

Jawyoon: sure

Jawyoon: ఠ_ఠ

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: jesus hyung

 

 

 

Jawyoon: just hyung is fine thanks

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: I-

 

 

 

Jawyoon: :)

 

 

 

[23:59]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Foxy: ongmh

Foxy: sON

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: Are you okay Hyung?

 

 

 

ChanChani: so ur finally okay with being his son

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: shut up

 

 

 

Foxy: hmhmI just,,

Foxy: LOVE YOU SO MUCH

Foxy: UWU

Foxy: thAnks for BEING THERE frO me alwaySSs

Foxy: pslel my sno

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: .

HwiHwiBaguette: Are you drunk

 

 

 

Foxy: hmhmhmabybe

Foxy: a litlt

Foxy: bUT I JUST LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH

Foxy: YOUR SLL SUXHG GOID FRIENDS

Foxy: IMGONNA CRY

Foxy: LIEK. OFMFKGDBDH. HWIWOYUNGG THE BESTEST SON I FOYLDBE ASKED FOD. MY HSUBAND AND ALL MY FRENS.I LOOBB YOU

Foxy: YOUNGBIN YUO SPECIALLY

Foxy: Suchcha good fitend

Foxy: m rcrying

 

 

 

Youngbean: Is anyone free at the moment

 

 

 

Jawyoon: nah

 

 

 

Youngbean: I need someone to pick Inseong and me up :/ as you can see he had a little too much to drink

 

 

 

Jawyoon: give me the address and I'll be there in 5 minutes

 

 

 

Youngbean: Uhuh

 

_[Youngbean sent a location.]_

 

Youngbean: hypocrite

 

 

 

Jawyoon: what

 

 

 

Youngbean: nothing

Youngbean: Hurry up~

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ఠ_ఠ

Jawyoon: alright

 

 

 

[00:43]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Youngbean: Advice for everyone: never go to a bar with Inseong

Youngbean: he just doesn't know

Youngbean: when to sTOP

Youngbean: and he's such a lightweight too god

Youngbean: lord save him

Youngbean: uh since no one's awake

Youngbean: I'll be going

Youngbean: at least that shows you're all asleep at a time you should be. :D

 

 

 

[04.19]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Nose: haha

 

 

 

[10:03]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Foxy: Reminder for everyone

Foxy: Alcohol is never a good idea

Foxy: At least it’s the weekend now

Foxy: no classes to potentially vomit in

 

 

 

Sun: I can't wait for the weekend to be over hhhh

 

 

 

Nose: what kind of madman

 

 

 

Sun: no because!! I get to see angel again!!

 

 

 

Nose: oh right ur crush thing

Nose: so much drama happening in this chat

 

 

 

Sun: well

Sun: maybe u just don't check it often enough

 

 

 

Nose: valid

Nose: n e ways i gotta go back to work

 

 

 

Sun: On a sunday??

 

 

 

Nose: yeah I'm.

Nose: Uh

Nose: freelance

 

 

 

Sun: oh ok

Sun: have fun Ig

 

 

 

Nose: yeahh

 

 

 

[15:43]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Sun: when life gives you lemons

 

 

 

Jawyoon: make lemonade?

 

 

 

Sun: no

Sun: cry about it

Sun: a lot

Jawyoon: dude are you okay

 

 

 

Sun: yes

Sun: the lemons life gave me might just ruin MY life in general but apart from that

 

 

 

Jawyoon: whatttt. Are you talking about

 

 

 

Sun: so I'm in a dance team right.

 

 

 

Jawyoon: YOU ARE??

 

 

 

Sun: didn't I tell you

 

 

 

Jawyoon: NO??¿¿

 

 

 

Sun: oh ok yah anyways. I'm in a dance team with Chani and some other friends

Sun: but we have a problem

Sun: this one dancer, Sehyoon had an accident and can't dance with us now

Sun: so his parents made him leave the team so now not only we need a replacement but also another funding source cause his parents funded us a bit

Sun: so when life gives you lemons you cry

 

 

 

Jawyoon: aw man that sucks big time

Jawyoon: if we can help in any way pls tell us ok

 

 

 

Sun: can you dance

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ...let's just say I can move my body in a way that doesn't look...bad

Jawyoon: bUT!!

Jawyoon: I might know someone who can

 

 

 

Sun: really?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: yepp

 

 

 

Youngbean: what's this all about? :0

 

 

 

Sun: who??

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ur looking at him

 

 

 

Sun: ...u just said u can't dance

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I meant Youngbin you egg

 

 

 

Sun: ahhhh

 

 

 

Youngbean: ok I just read everything an

Youngbean: WAIT JAEYOON WHAT

Youngbean: I CAN'T DANCE

 

 

 

Jawyoon: don't you literally major in dance

 

 

 

Youngbean: well yeah but...

Youngbean: I don't think they want an old student on their team...plus I'm not that good I barely passed the entrance exam

 

 

 

Jawyoon: you had what. 97 points?

 

 

 

Sun: Honestly I don't care about your age hyung

Sun: if you were willing to do that I'd be forever grateful

 

 

 

Youngbean: hm...I mean trying can't hurt, right? If everyone else in the team and Chani are okay with it! I don't wanna make the group dynamic awkward...

 

 

 

Sun: it'll be fine! Just come to the next practice ok?

 

 

 

Youngbean: sure sure :D when is it?

 

 

 

Sun: monday at 2pm

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh that's good I don't have any classes then

 

 

 

Sun: Hyung I could marry you rn you're literally a life saver

 

 

 

ChanChani: ew

 

 

 

Sun: but that leaves another problem

Sun: the money

 

 

 

ChanChani: dude aren't you like an ace in math

 

 

 

Sun: uhh

Sun: I mean I guess? Kinda

 

 

 

ChanChani: u ranked best in your class so.

ChanChani: I mean I guess? Totally

 

 

 

Sun: what's your point tho??

 

 

 

ChanChani: you're at my school's library every other day anyway why don't you just tutor some high school kids

ChanChani: a lot of us need help in math

ChanChani: I'm p sure you're allowed to pass around flyers and such at the library

 

 

 

Sun: ...wow. I

Sun: I never knew you had it in you

 

 

 

ChanChani: kinda rude but I'll take it

 

 

 

Sun: ahhh seriously thank you guys

Sun: now life isn't pointless anymore

 

 

 

ChanChani: drama queen

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Youngkyun was nervous. Very. Very nervous. Now, he wasn't usually that shy when it came to approaching people (big lie) but if a not-really-but-kind-of-stranger was talking about you in a group chat as if you were an angel, anyone would become a little awkward at the thought of approaching said stranger.

What made everything even worse was that Taeyang didn't know Youngkyun was the Hwiyoung from the group chat. If he knew, he surely wouldn't have described him as...well, as he did.

But the last few messages in the chat made Youngkyun decide he would approach Taeyang and tell him about this whole situation. Even if it was under the cover of needing a math tutor (but was it really a cover? Youngkyun was horrible at math), he'd explain everything to Taeyang as soon as possible.

Or so he thought. Because now, as he held the tutoring flyer the other put up around the school in his hands, a few things came clear to Youngkyun.

First: how the hell is he gonna talk to Taeyang normally knowing the other has a full on crush on him.

Second: what name is he gonna tell Taeyang? The other already knows a Hwiyoung and it's not the most common name.

And third: he can't contact him because of the tutoring. Taeyang already has his phone number and would see HwiHwiBaguette (why did he have that nickname again) calling.

Youngkyun groaned and sunk into his bed. His plan was all but defined, had way too many holes and all in all he was a very shy person, why did he think this was going to work in the first place??  
Asking Chanhee for advice was also a no-go; he would definitely at least tell Youngbin who'd then tell Inseong who'd then tell Jaeyoon and Jaeyoon couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Why did he even want to approach Taeyang in that way? Why couldn't he just text the chat "yah btw that boy you've been describing? It's a me"?  
Well apart from Taeyang being absolutely mortified and probably refusing to contact him ever again, nothing could go wrong.

But if Youngkyun was gonna be honest (he might as well be) he kind of enjoyed the attention Taeyang was giving him. Everytime the group chat had new unread messages he hoped it was about Taeyang's crush so he could read them and smile to himself and maybe even blush a little (a lot); cause let's be real, who doesn't want to read that kind of stuff about oneself? Ego boost to the max!  
Additionally, Taeyang himself didn't look too bad and Youngkyun might have developed the tiniest bit of a crush on the older boy.

So the tutoring really was kind of a perfect coincidence. It gave Youngkyun a reason to approach Taeyang in real life without looking creepy or weird.

Which brought Youngkyun back to the problem at hand. Sighing, he looked at the others phone number, neatly written on a piece of paper underneath a cheery title that said "Have a 'problem' with Math? University student here to tutor you, $8/hour, call below if interested!" with a small cute drawing of a sun in one corner. Letting his eyes wander around his room, Youngkyun tried to think of a way to solve the phone number issue.

However, his mud-brain only supplied him with not very helpful images of Taeyang explaining stuff to him, laughing and smiling and looking way too good for his own (and Youngkyun's) health.

Ah, the landline phone was still blinking. His grandmother probably left a voice mail for him again, not really grasping the concept of mobile phones just yet. He should probably check it out. He was glad the landline showed him if he had new notifications by blinking since his phone had a different number, thus not receiving calls or messages directed at the landline.

 

Wait.

 

Youngkyun's eyes widened as he jumped off his bed and ran over to the phone placed on his desk, almost tripping over his backpack he carelessly flung on the floor. Standing in front of it, he grabbed the flyer with Taeyang's phone number and stared at it as if it was gonna applaud him or something for his genius train of thought.

Of course, he could just call Taeyang over the landline.

And pretend he didn't have a working phone or something at the moment. Even though that's kind of weird for a teen nowadays, it's less weird than going up to someone and saying "I know you think I'm cute".

Without thinking, Youngkyun grabbed the phone, punched the numbers in and waited nervously, the beep of the dial resonating in his ear.

"Hello Yoo Taeyang here. Who am I speaking to?"


	4. Taeyang Panics Pt. 2 (ft. Hwiyoung ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[19:38]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Sun: YOOO Y'ALL

Sun: GUESS WHO JUST GOT A TUTORING KID

 

 

 

ChanChani: thanks to whom

 

 

 

Sun: ok yeah I really owe u for that idea

Sun: bUT ANYWAYS!!! He just called me and asked about it

Sun: his name is Kim Youngkyun, he's a senior

 

 

 

ChanChani: hm weird

ChanChani: that name rings a bell but I don't know where I heard it before

ChanChani: ask hwi tho he's also a senior he might know him

 

 

 

Sun: ye ye

Sun: anyways we have our first tutoring session tomorrow

Sun: I didn't think I was gonna find someone that quick!!

Sun: bless Kim Youngkyuns soul

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ayy congrats kid

 

 

 

Youngbean: Ohh I'm happy for you Taeyangie (^-^)

 

 

 

Thawon: at least someone here finds a job

 

 

 

Foxy: u good

 

 

 

Thawon: yeah lol i was joking im happy w my pizza hut delivery boy uniform

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: congrats hyung

 

 

 

ChanChani: ohh Hwiyoung you're online

ChanChani: do you know

ChanChani: by any chance

ChanChani: that Youngkyun

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: haven't heard of him

HwiHwiBaguette: but I don't know everyone from my grade so it's very likely he's a senior at our school

 

 

 

ChanChani: hmmmmmok

ChanChani: u gotta go out more

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: shut up

 

 

ChanChani: <3

 

 

 

[13:57]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Sun: why am I so nervous

Sun: it's just tutoring

Sun: what if I mess up what if I don't know math anymore

Sun: help

 

 

 

Foxy: just breathe, you'll be fine!!

Foxy: and if you don't know something openly admit to it

Foxy: don't play smart it'll ruin your authenticity

 

 

 

Sun: hhhhhhok

 

 

 

Foxy: good luck!! U can do it

 

 

 

Sun: I hope so

 

 

 

[14:02]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

Sun: OH MY GOD

Sun: .

Sun: I can't do this.

 

 

 

Foxy: ????

 

 

 

[14:20]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Jawyoon: Jesus christ taeyang what's wrong

 

 

 

Sun: He. Lfmsjdlsnchf

 

 

 

Jawyoon: are u getting choked rn or what

 

 

 

Sun: noIshfjriigs

Sun: gtgtgngkf

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ...ok

 

 

 

[15:50]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

ChanChani: hyung stop cliffhanging us

ChanChani: what the fuck happened

 

 

 

Foxy: no swearing minor s ar

Foxy: wAIT YOU ARE THE MINOR

Foxy: bad child

 

 

 

ChanChani: shut the hell up

 

 

 

Sun: aaaaaaah

 

 

 

ChanChani: THERE YOU ARE B

ChanChani: NOW TALK

 

 

 

Sun: ok uhm. Hm

Sun: so everyone

Sun: remember

Sun: that boy I was describing w the cute hair and all

 

 

 

Jawyoon: hard to forget

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: impossible to miss

 

 

 

Foxy: basically all you were talking about

 

 

 

Nose: yeah

 

 

 

Thawon: I think I can describe that guys hair better than my own at this point

 

 

 

Sun: gee thanks

Sun: anyways

Sun: he

Sun: might be

Sun: THE KID I'M TUTORING

Sun: thiS WAS THE MOST AWKWARD HOUR I'VE EVER SPENT AROUND SOMEONE

Sun: not his fault he's a literal aNGEL

Sun: but I was so awkward like how am I supposed to tutor him if I can't even look into his eyes without being embarrassed

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ignore ur feelings for him to the point where you're not sure if you even have a crush on him anymore

Jawyoon: then proceed to cry a little and start over again

 

 

 

Sun: again

Sun: are you ok

 

 

 

Jawyoon: yES

 

 

 

Sun: hm n e ways

Sun: I

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: ur in love we know

 

 

 

Sun: I was gonna say I'm gonna try to leave my crush out of this

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: oh?

 

 

 

Sun: it's kinda shitty for the boy if the tutor is just making heart eyes at him instead of you know

Sun: tutoring

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: ok yeah makes sense

 

 

 

Sun: ugh he's so. Cute tho.

Sun: I'm sad :((((

 

 

 

ChanChani: hyung you're embarrassing

 

 

 

Sun: ye but only in private so >:)

 

 

 

ChanChani: I'm gonna block you if you don't stop

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: chani what's going on

 

 

 

ChanChani: oh hi Hwi

ChanChani: taeyang is being embarrassing again

 

 

 

HwiHwiBaguette: ahh haha ok

HwiHwiBaguette: I got some homework to do gtg

 

 

 

ChanChani: homework

ChanChani: who is she

 

 

 

Jawyoon: haven't heard of her in decades

 

 

 

Nose: I heard she's a bitch

 

 

 

Thawon: yeah a pretty mean one

 

 

 

Youngbean: guys :(

 

 

 

Foxy: homework is important

 

 

 

Nose: well

Nose: you know what's even more important

Nose: sleeping

Nose: good night

 

 

 

Sun: Hyung it's 4pm.

 

 

 

Nose: your point being?

 

 

 

Sun: ...nothing

 

 

 

Youngbean: Sleep well then^^

 

 

 

Foxy: Wow I can't believe Youngbin gave up on fixing Juhos sleeping schedule

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh I didn't give up

Youngbean: just thinking of a new strategy :D

 

 

 

Foxy: ngl sometimes ur kinda scary

 

 

 

[16:38]

_[Private chat Chanii Young Hyung]_

 

 

 

Chanii: ok hwi time to tell me

 

 

 

Young Hyung: tell you what

 

 

 

Chanii: r u kidding.

Chanii: you may think I'm a lil dumb

Chanii: but I am not a big dumb

 

 

 

Young Hyung: no idea what ur talking about

 

 

 

Chanii: Yoo Taeyang

 

 

 

Young Hyung: e

Young Hyung: I mean what about him?

 

 

 

Chanii: oh I dunno

Chanii: it's just that he was gushing about how he's gonna tutor his LONG HAIRED SENIOR crush

 

 

 

Young Hyung: ....so

 

 

 

Chanii: and I happened to see his tutor flyer with his number on your desk

 

 

 

Young Hyung: r u sure u didn't mislook or something

 

 

 

Chanii: that's not even a word shut up

Chanii: and no I didn't I know only one person who draws suns in that disgustingly cute way

Chanii: so

Chanii: my LONG HAIRED SENIOR friend

Chanii: is there any chance you know his crush

Chanii: who is also a LONG HAIRED SENIOR FROM OUR SCHOOL

 

 

 

Young Hyung: ...are u gonna believe me if I tell you no

 

 

 

Chanii: not a chance

 

 

 

Young Hyung: uhm

Young Hyung: ok so

Young Hyung: you might think I'm creepy or weird for this

 

 

 

Chanii: yes

 

 

 

Young Hyung: rude

Young Hyung: but you know!! I can't just interrupt him in one of his rants to say "oh btw that boy you're gushing about? That's me"

 

 

 

Chanii: but you literally can

Chanii: it's that easy

 

 

 

Young Hyung: what would you do if I told you

 

 

 

Chanii: I don't like where this is going

 

 

 

Young Hyung: that I told HIM

 

 

 

Chanii: just spit it out jesus

 

 

 

Young Hyung: so I kinda told him I don't have a phone at the moment so he only has my landline number

 

 

 

Chanii: ..and you told him your birth name instead of the one you made up that everyone uses

Chanii: oh my god

 

 

 

Young Hyung: ugh I know it's just

Young Hyung: ugh..dmrifdjjd

Young Hyung: like of course I feel kind of flattered reading the stuff he writes

Young Hyung: and maybe

 

 

 

Chanii: oh my GOD

Chanii: don't tell me you like him back.

 

 

 

Young Hyung: .......maybe.....

Young Hyung: I'M NOT EVEN SURE MYSELF

Young Hyung: but everytime he smiles at me I die a little on the inside

 

 

 

Chanii: dear Kim Youngkyun

Chanii: do you even KNOW

Chanii: what kind of mess you created


	5. It's Getting Gayer (and we're all here for it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

"Do you understand?"

Youngkyun groaned and let his head fall on the table.

"No. I mean kind of yes. But only that one problem!"

Taeyang smiled apologetically.

"Well then we'll go over it again. But it's good you're already making progress! You'll be a math ace in no time."

Sighing miserably, the younger boy turned his head to look at his tutor, trying to let him feel his pain telepathically. However, that didn't really work. Taeyang just gave him a thumbs up and gestured to the math book, suggesting they solve another problem.

Just as Taeyang was about to read the task, his phone vibrated.  
Youngkyun pushed it toward the other boy, smiling sweetly.

"Take your time answering, I need a break."

Sighing and finally giving in, Taeyang made Youngkyun agree on a 5-minute break (but 10 minutes is way more effective, the younger argued) and opened his messages to check his phone.

Seeing that they were from the group chat, he smiled to himself. As weird as it could get in there at some points, he grew to like all of the participants over time and now they felt like an actual friend group, Seokwoo's computer science assignment already forgotten (or more like done with the help of Chanhee at 4am).

They were talking about meeting up, and the hyungs seemed to be quite enthusiastic, happy to finally meet their new "children" as they liked to call them. Taeyang smiled fondly. This group chat really turned into good friends.

Looking up to check what Youngkyun was doing, he saw the younger stand up.

Noticing Taeyang looking at him, he smiled slightly.  
“I'm just quickly gonna go to the bathroom."

Nodding, Taeyang returned to the group chat, where Chanhee just agreed on meeting up.  
Hwiyoung was still typing, all the while the others all agreed and started to plan.

As soon as Hwiyoung's message popped up however, Taeyang furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'd rather not meet up at the moment. I don't think you guys would want that and I'm busy w/ school..."

Being a little surprised at that kind of confusing message, Taeyang typed back eagerly.

"What, do you not think everyone here is busy? We can all make time to meet friends you know!"

The next message let Taeyang widen his eyes in shock.

"Yeah. Friends...? I still don't know you that well so"

Without thinking, Taeyang answered angrily "Oh of course. We can also meet up without Hwiyoung if he's too scared to meet us terrifying predators."

Ok maybe that was a little harsh. Taeyang regretted sending it as soon as it was delivered, but he just couldn't understand the boy's behaviour.

Come to think of it, Hwiyoung was the only one so far who didn't send a selfie or some kind of photo of himself in the chat. He basically knew nothing about him except that he went to Chanhee's school and was a senior.

Hearing footsteps, Taeyang saw Youngkyun coming back, looking upset. Did something happen?

On the toilet. Definitely Taeyang, very likely.

As Youngkyun noticed Taeyang looking at him, he smiled sheepishly.

Taeyang was still lost in his train of thought, and only snapped out of it when his eyes fell down on the senior school uniform Youngkyun was still wearing.

"Say Youngkyun,"

The younger looked up from his notes he started to take for the next problem (Youngkyun? Doing math? It's more likely than you think) and nodded as to signal for Taeyang to continue.

"Do you by any chance know a senior from your school named Kim Hwiyoung?"

His reaction was one Taeyang did not expect. Youngkyun choked and started coughing, all the while turning into a tomato and trying to avoid eye contact.

Taeyang just stared at the other until he calmed down again, taking a sip of water.

"U-Uuh", Youngkyun managed to bring out,

"Nah, never heard of him. We are a lot of students so maybe that's...why?"

Looking at Taeyang for confirmation as if he hadn't just given an answer but a question, Youngkyun tried to seem clueless while dying on the inside.

The older boy just nodded, lost in thought.

"Weird...Chanhee said the same thing. Hm, I guess it really is too big of a school for everyone to know everyone."

Youngkyun nodded eagerly.

"Y-Yeah I think so too!"

Sighing, Taeyang clapped his hands together.

"Alright then, shall we do math?"

Youngkyun groaned.

 

 

 

[16:30]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Sun: Iiii loooove liiiiife

Sun: <3<3<3<3<3

 

 

 

ChanChani: if it's anything about your crush keep it to yourself for the sake of my sanity

 

 

 

Sun: ok uh. Rude??

Sun: just wanted to say we went to get ice cream after tutoring today :(

Sun: and it was really nice :(

Sun: and he looked very cute

Sun: as always

 

 

 

ChanChani: I will commit aliven't if you don't stop

 

 

 

Sun: geez what's got your panties in a twist

 

 

 

ChanChani: nothingg

ChanChani: at all

 

 

 

Sun: uhuh

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: yo

 

 

 

Sun: Hii

 

 

 

ChanChani: don't type yo

ChanChani: nobody says that anymore

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: I literally

Dumb Noodle: exist

Dumb Noodle: and you complain

 

 

 

ChanChani: so?

 

 

 

Dumb Noodle: sigh

 

 

 

_Dumb Noodle changed their name to Sockwoo_

 

 

 

Sockwoo: the other name's stupid

 

 

 

ChanChani: like u

 

 

 

Sockwoo: u can be glad ur adorable otherwise I would've decked you in the face already

 

 

 

Nose: adorable?

 

 

 

Sockwoo: NOT LIKE THAT

 

 

 

Nose: ah ok

Nose: damn i was looking forward to some gay drama

Nose: though I would have actually killed you and turned you into dog food if you had some kind of ill intention towards Chani

 

 

 

Sockwoo: I don't I don't!!

Sockwoo: he's like a younger brother to me

 

 

 

ChanChani: can I be like the moon to you

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ?

 

 

 

ChanChani: 252,088 miles away from you

 

 

 

Nose: oh snap

 

 

 

Sockwoo: :(

Sockwoo: since when are you two so close anyways

 

 

 

Nose: talked a little about comp science

Nose: made fun of you

 

 

 

Sockwoo: why did I know the one thing you two would bond over is hating me

 

 

 

Nose: well it is my strongest personality trait

 

 

 

ChanChani: it's my favourite hobby so

 

 

 

Youngbean: Juho hating people isn't a personality trait!

Youngbean: and I think you're kinder than anyone else~

 

 

 

Foxy: O MO

 

 

 

Jawyoon: naNi

 

 

 

Foxy: iS THAT

 

 

 

Jawyoon: YOUNG LOVE I SMELL

 

 

 

Sun: why is everyone in this groupchat gay

 

 

 

Thawon: you're one to talk mr. I know what kinda conditioner my crush uses

 

 

 

Sun: WELL THE BOTTLE WAS ON HIS DESK IT WAS HARD TO OVERLOOK

 

 

 

Thawon: mhm

Thawon: besides

Thawon: same attracts same

Thawon: or something like that

 

 

 

Foxy: wait but Youngbin is straight

 

 

 

Jawyoon: or so we thought

Jawyoon: it's the tap water man I'm telling you

 

 

 

Sockwoo: turning the fricking frogs gay

 

 

 

ChanChani: did you just indirectly call Youngbin hyung a frog

 

 

 

Sun: pfff

 

 

 

Youngbean: ah sorry I had to get the door what did I miss

Youngbean: ..what

Youngbean: whAT

Youngbean: I'm not a frog :(

Youngbean: and I'm bi didn't you know Inseong?

 

 

 

Foxy: ur what now

 

 

 

Youngbean: I could've sworn I told you on one night out

 

 

 

Nose: actually I think you might've told me

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh yeaah you're right :D

 

 

 

Foxy: I'M SORRY WHAT

Foxy: whEn did YOU go out with JUHO

Foxy:????

 

 

 

Sockwoo: I'm so confused right now

 

 

 

Youngbean: well this groupchat doesn't have to know everything ;)

 

 

 

Foxy: I AM SHAKING WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Youngkyun, I can't do this."

The younger boy furrowed his brows, pushing the older's hand away.

"I told you it's fine with me! I really want you to take this, okay?"

Taeyang sighed.

"You can't just pay me extra because we get ice cream after tutoring."

Youngkyun pouted.

"Why not? You're a college student and you told me you have a lot of work to do and you already paid for my ice cream the last two times-"

"-and I'll pay for it again", Taeyang said, cutting the other off while smiling. At that, Youngkyun blushed a little and looked to the side.

"B-but this is time you could spend working or studying...I don't wanna be a burden to you..."

The older boy laughed.

"You do know I want to hang out with you? It's not like anyone is forcing me to do this so I will take this-", holding up the 5-dollar bill Youngkyun gave him,

"-and put it right here"

Taking one of Youngkyun's hands, he opened the others palm and put the money into it. With a smile, he said:

"I like hanging out with you so don't ever think this is something I feel obliged to do, okay?"

Okay, maybe he was kind of crossing the line. His plan to leave his crush out of the tutoring turned into dust real fast when Youngkyun asked him shyly if he wanted to grab some food after they were done.

And that, somehow, turned into them getting ice cream after every session and hanging out a little.

"Are you ready?"

Youngkyun was looking at him, still smiling.  
Taeyang noticed they did that an awful lot, smiling like idiots whenever the other was around (tho youngkyun didn't look like an idiot he looked very adorable and cute and yes Taeyang would like to cuddle him to death wait what).  
But he didn't mind.

Together, they walked toward the ice cream shop, their hands brushing against each other.

Taeyang knew this was dangerous. He knew he should listen to the voice in his head telling him to "hey maybe not act like a schoolgirl in love around the kid you tutor" but he just couldn't help it. As soon as he saw Youngkyun, his heart just did a triple axel and his stomach went full on butterfly mode.

He couldn't even tell you why, there was just something about the other boy Taeyang found fascinating.  
Maybe it was the other's cute gummy smile, or his long floofy hair that Taeyang didn't want to run his hands through at all, nOooo.  
Maybe it was also the fact that Youngkyun's laugh was the cutest sound in the entire world or that he'd look at Taeyang with that "that joke was awful and I'm trying really hard to suppress a grin right now" stare everytime Taeyang made a bad pun.

Whatever it was, it made Taeyang feel really good and if Youngkyun's reactions were anything to go by, the other didn't seem to mind him paying for their snacks, or him playfully ruffling Youngkyun's hair once in a while either.

God, he was in deep, deep shit.

Only one feeling circled through his head all the while they ordered and got their ice cream. Guilt.

Sitting across Youngkyun, Taeyang felt that guilt overwashing him again. Wasn't he using the other to satisfy his crush? Seeing the younger dig into his ice cream eagerly like he hasn't eaten in days, Taeyang felt a little sick. It wasn't fair for the other to stay oblivious about Taeyang's intentions.

But if he told him, would Youngkyun want to continue the tutoring? Was Youngkyun even bi or gay? For all Taeyang knew Youngkyun could be a homophobic asshole, though that wouldn't fit with the rest of his behaviour and personality.

He couldn't stop thinking about it, even after he paid and they left the shop again, walking towards Taeyang's busstop. He felt Youngkyun's worried gaze on him, which made his heart even heavier. He didn't want the other to worry about him.

Youngkyun's next words were so quiet he almost missed them.

"I had fun today", said the younger and looked at Taeyang, smiling shyly while brushing his hair back.

Taeyang automatically smiled back.

"Me too. Let's go eat somwhere else next time, ok?"  
Ruffling Youngkyun's hair, he laughed quietly at the other trying to nod and shake his head in an attempt to get Taeyang's hand off at the same time.

Putting his hand back in his pocket and waving at Youngkyun walking home, Taeyang, while still feeling guilty, also had the tiniest gleam of hope in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, his feelings could be mutual.


	6. Jaeyoon Did An Oopsie (oopsie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[12:45]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Sockwoo: look

Sockwoo: I know we are all stressed because of college/high school or busy sleeping

 

 

 

Nose: shut up

 

 

 

Sockwoo: frickin grandpa

Sockwoo: anyways

Sockwoo: it's beeN WEEKS SINCE WE USED THIS CHAT

 

 

 

Thawon: ma dudebropal

Thawon: I'm not saying that you are overexaggerating

Thawon: but it's literally been like

Thawon: oh damn it HAS been almost 2 weeks

 

 

 

Sockwoo: sEE

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh Seokwoo don't worry we're all still here!

 

 

 

Foxy: not really though

Foxy: am I right :D

 

 

 

Jawyoon: do you really need to bring this up here

 

 

 

Foxy: oh so you didn't want to tell them either?

Foxy: interesting!!

Foxy: I love friendship

 

 

 

Jawyoon: it's not that big of a deal christ

 

 

 

Foxy: oh yeah just that you're moving away.

Foxy: not a big deal.

 

 

 

Jawyoon: Inseong if you would just listen to me

 

 

 

Foxy: I don't wanna hear any shitty excuses.

Foxy: you're leaving in what. 2 days?

Foxy: and if I didn't see the plane tickets lying around you would have just left without telling us.

Foxy: fuck you

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ok you know what

Jawyoon: if you're gonna act like a child and not let me explain

 

 

 

Foxy: what explaining is there to do???

Foxy: sry best friend I was gonna move away without telling you or any of my other friends cause that's just the kind of guy I am haha

Foxy: you can shove that explanation right up your ass.

 

 

 

Youngbean: Inseong, calm down.

Youngbean: and Jaeyoon is it really true? You're moving?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: no

Jawyoon: I mean yes kinda

Jawyoon: something important came up and I really need to go back to Busan

Jawyoon: but I would've told you

 

 

 

Foxy: oh yeah while on the plane probably

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I am not having this conversation.

 

 

 

_[Jawyoon left "Taeyang has a crush"]_

 

 

 

Youngbean: ...wow

 

 

 

Sun: why don't we just add him again?

 

 

 

Foxy: add him and I will leave

Foxy: I don't wanna talk to this piece of shit right now.

 

 

 

Youngbean: Inseong. This is a serious matter, stop being childish for a minute please.

 

 

 

Foxy: oh so being hurt about your best friend moving away without even telling you is childish

Foxy: I get it

 

 

 

Sockwoo: Inseong you're being a little too harsh

 

 

 

Foxy: of course yeah now it's my fault

 

 

 

Sockwoo: really if you would've listened to him you

 

 

 

Foxy: oh GREAT not you too

Foxy: are you all not hurt at all???

Foxy: maybe Hwiyoung was right

Foxy: it is too early to call you friends

Foxy: even though I knew Jaeyoon a bit longer but hey :') guess that doesn't matter when it comes to trusting people nowadays

 

 

 

_[Foxy left "Taeyang has a crush"]_

 

 

 

Youngbean: great

Youngbean: why is everything falling apart

 

 

 

Nose: they'll be fine

 

 

 

Youngbean: you don't know them like I do :(

Youngbean: Inseong never treated Jaeyoon this harshly...

Youngbean: goes the other way around too

Youngbean: no matter what happened they'd always stick to each other

Youngbean: I haven't seen them fight this seriously...

Youngbean: I just wonder why Jaeyoon didn't tell us

 

 

 

Sockwoo: well cause it's not true

 

 

 

Nose: but he said it himself

 

 

 

Sockwoo: yes he is moving to busan

Sockwoo: for two weeks

Sockwoo: some family issues or whatnot he didn't elaborate when he told me

Sockwoo: I dunno why he didn't tell Inseong yet though

 

 

 

Youngbean: yeah that is weird :/ he'd usually be the first to know anything about Jaeyoon

Youngbean: I just hope they'll make up :(

 

 

 

Nose: don't worry too much

Nose: they're both upset right now but the way I know Jaeyoon

Nose: he won't make it for a day without contacting Inseong in a way

Nose: so let's just leave them be

Nose: they need to figure this one out themselves

Nose: and maybe they'll finally figure out some other things too

 

 

 

Youngbean: yeah...

 

 

 

Nose: are you still down?

 

 

 

Youngbean: How could I not be? My two best friends just had the most serious fight I've ever seen them have...

 

 

 

Nose: I'm coming over

Nose: I'm bringing chinese food

Nose: let's just watch some movies and relax, yeah?

 

 

 

Youngbean: Thank you so much...

Youngbean: ah i don't know what to do with myself I worry way too much :(

Youngbean: also bring some wine I need that now

 

 

 

Nose: no problem

 

 

 

Youngbean: Alright see you <3

 

 

 

[13:15]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

Thawon: so I know the situation is v dramatic with our couple breaking up and all

Thawon: but whAT THE hell is going on between juho and youngbin

 

 

 

_HwiHwiBaguette changed their name to Hwiyon_

 

 

 

Hwiyon: they're adults it's their business

 

 

 

Thawon: well so is inseongs and jaeyoons fight

Thawon: but I am a nosy human and I will not rest until I know alll the tea

Thawon: allllllll the tea

Thawon: I'm onto you guys

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ...ok

 

 

 

Thawon: I will also find out the identity of Taeyangs crush

 

 

 

Sockwoo: don't we already know?

Sockwoo: kim youngkyun

 

 

 

Thawon: yes but i want photoooos

Thawon: proof n all you kno

 

 

 

Sockwoo: hm yeah true

 

 

 

Hwiyon: you guys we dojt even know if that youngkyun guy is interested in taeyang

Hwiyon: besides its really none of our business so. Why should we interfere or get information on someone elses life thats just pointless and maybe embarrassing for the person as well

 

 

 

ChanChani: ....woa

ChanChani: I think that was the longest I've ever seen you type

ChanChani: you must be really INVESTED in that topic right

 

 

 

Hwiyon: NO

Hwiyon: i just think this kind of stuff is private

 

 

 

Sun: why thanks for defending me Hwiyoung but I think I can talk for myself if something's too private

Sun: though I kinda agree with you

Sun: youngkyuns interests and who he likes or doesn't like are none of your business

 

 

 

ChanChani: woa why so salty

 

 

 

Thawon: was someone's confession rejected

 

 

 

Sun: again

Sun: none of your business

 

 

 

Hwiyon: this is about someone's actual life don't treat it as some kind of drama

 

 

 

Sun: what do you know about this anyways

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ...nothing

Hwiyon: i gotta go bye

 

 

 

ChanChani: great u scared him off

 

 

 

Sun: I scared HIM off???

Sun: sorry that I don't want someone who doesn't even see me as friend speak for me as if he understands my situation

 

 

 

ChanChani: ur still mad because of the meetup

ChanChani: sigh

ChanChani: look hwi has trouble getting to know new people and he's still really shy and insecure

ChanChani: he doesn't hate you or anything, but he still sometimes doubts himself

ChanChani: he's not sending any photos cause he thinks you're predators but because he's just very shy

ChanChani: he does trust you guys believe me

 

 

 

Sun: ...well shit now I feel bad

 

 

 

ChanChani: just be nicer to him the next time he's online ok

 

 

 

Sun: yeah ok

 

 

 

[14:12]

_[Private chat Taeyang Hwiyoung]_

 

 

Taeyang : Hey

 

Hearing a vibration coming from the other boy, Taeyang looked up. Surprised, he saw Youngkyun holding a phone in his hand, staring at it in shock.

"Everything ok?"

Youngkyun whipped his head up to look at Taeyang, still seeming a little panicked.

"O-Oh yeah, j-just...",

He started scratching his head,

"My mom lent me her phone for the day. I forgot to turn the vibration off, haha..."

His laugh sounded a little forced, at which Taeyang raised his eyebrows. Motioning to the phone in the younger boy's hands, he replied:

"Are you not gonna answer or...?"

"O-Oh right! Yeah let me just-"

Youngkyun tapped the device a few times, before setting it to silent and putting it in his bag.

Taeyang looked at his own phone again. He frowned at the "seen" that was visible underneath the message that he sent to Hwiyoung. Was the other being petty now?

 

[14:57]

_[Private chat Taeyang Hwiyoung]_

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: Hey

Hwiyoung: sorry I didn't reply earlier I had to study

 

 

 

Taeyang: no worries I was actually busy too

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: ah ok

 

 

 

Taeyang: yeah

Taeyang: ok so

Taeyang: I was a little harsh to you in the groupchat and I wanted to apologize for that

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: oh

Hwiyoung: you don't have to

 

 

 

Taeyang: no please

Taeyang: I was upset because you didn't want to meet up with us though your reasoning was kind of logical

Taeyang: we kind of are strangers after all..

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: ah if they had any idea

Taeyang: huh

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: AH i just mean that I'm still really nervous when it comes to meeting new people and trusting them and all

 

 

 

Taeyang: it's ok everyone goes at a different pace

Taeyang: maybe one day we can all meet up together :)

 

 

 

Hwiylung: yes

Hwiyoung: one day

 

 

 

[15:50]

_[Private chat Chanii Young Hyung]_

 

 

 

Chanii: hwi it can't go on like this

 

 

 

Young Hyung: as I already said

Young Hyung: I'm way too deep into this to tell him

 

 

 

Chanii: well telling him earlier wasn't an option either???

 

 

 

Young Hyung: :// chani i know this was dumb but I can't do anything now

 

 

 

Chanii: you have to tell him at some point you know

Chanii: also

Chanii: i heard that a certain kim youngkyun has been frequenting an ice cream shop with a certain yoo taeyang

Chanii: your thoughts on that

 

 

 

Young Hyung: ...well we get ice cream after tutoring

Young Hyung: what's wrong with that

 

 

 

Chanii: nothing

Chanii: not the fact that you get ice cream

Chanii: but moreso the fact that yoU TWO

Chanii: HELD HANDS

Chanii: AND TAEYANG HYUNG HUGGED YOU

 

 

 

Young Hyung: How. Do you know.

 

 

 

Chanii: his smile was super gross btw all giggly and in love ugh

 

 

 

Young Hyung: Chani. How.

 

 

 

Chanii: i have my people everywhere

 

 

 

Young Hyung: it was dawon hyung wasn't it

Young Hyung: I'm gonna kill him

 

 

 

Chanii: nono don't kill him he hasn't got anything to do with this

Chanii: actually let me rethink that

Chanii: don't kill him yet*

Chanii: anyways

Chanii: I actually was there myself after additional dance practice

Chanii: guess you two were just too lovestruck to notice me

Chanii: and I didn't say hi cause how weird would that have been

Chanii: "Hi Taeyang and Hi guy whom I'm totally not childhood friends with and know every single detail about, nice to meet you! Oh yeah Taeyang this boy whose nickname is btw Hwiyoung is anti-catfishing you at the moment and is in fact the Hwiyoung from our groupchat! But you don't know any of this cause he's a giant pussy who won't man up and tell you"

 

 

 

Young Hyung: STOP

Young Hyung: you know there are easier ways to ruin my life

Young Hyung: like publish my nudes or something

 

 

 

Chanii: you have never taken a single nude in your life you virg

 

 

 

Young Hyung: ok fair point

 

 

 

Chanii: I'm being serious though

Chanii: you gotta tell him

Chanii: next time it's not me but someone else from our school who sees you

Chanii: and they might not be as considerate and greet you

Chanii: with your nickname you told everybody at school

Chanii: it's better if Taeyang found the truth out from you and not a third party

 

 

 

Young Hyung: I know I just...

Young Hyung: it's so difficult

 

 

 

Chanii: I know

Chanii: but you can't keep it a secret forever


	7. Revealing Secrets (accidentally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[23:55]

_[Private chat Jaeyoonie <3 Seongseong]_

 

 

 

Jaeyoonie: Inseong?

Jaeyoonie: look I'm really sorry

Jaeyoonie: I know how this might have looked very wrong to you

Jaeyoonie: but please believe me when I say I was gonna tell you.

Jaeyoonie: My family still lives in Busan. My grandmother got very sick, so my mom called me to come to help them take care of her for 2 weeks.

Jaeyoonie: I bought the tickets the day you saw them, that's why you didn't know about it yet.

Jaeyoonie: the only other person who knew was Seokwoo, cause he drove me to the airport to get the tickets.

Jaeyoonie: I was gonna tell you, I swear. I know you probably think this is all empty talk

Jaeyoonie: but please, believe me. We've known each other for a long time, you know I'd never do that kind of thing to you.

Jaeyoonie: I'm gonna be back in 2 weeks.

Jaeyoonie: you don't have to answer me, I get that you're still mad

Jaeyoonie: but please think about it at least

Jaeyoonie: I... I don't wanna lose my best friend.

 

 

 

[03:39]

_[Private chat Jaeyoonie <3 Seongseong]_

 

 

 

Jaeyoonie: seongie pleas

Jaeyoonie: answer plesae

Jaeyoonie:.im

Jaeyoonie: i miss you

Jaeyoonie: im sso srory

Jaeyoonie: ahh yyou alway s tell md thst g etting drunk isnt a soluiton

Jaeyoonie: u r right

Jaeyoonie: as alwlays

Jaeyoonie: yuou aare so so smart

Jaeyoonie: i lvoe that about you

Jaeyoonie: i love you i n generla

Jaeyoonie: loveo you so mcuh

 

 

 

 

[10:42]

_[Private chat Jaeyoonie <3 Seongseong]_

 

 

 

Jaeyoonie: oh god

Jaeyoonie: please ignore these last messages

 

 

 

[12:29]

_Taeyang has a crush_

 

 

 

Thawon: guysss it's been so dry in here

 

 

 

ChanChani: ew

ChanChani: ur kinda right tho nobody's been texting

 

 

 

Sockwoo: well taeyang is probably busy with his crush so

 

 

 

ChanChani: yeah hwi too

 

 

 

Sockwoo: yeah

Sockwoo: wait what

 

 

 

Thawon: OUR HWIYOUNG HAS A CRUSH AND WE DON'T KNOW?¿

 

 

 

ChanChani: NO I

ChanChani: shit

 

 

 

Hwiyon: Kang Chanhee.

 

 

 

ChanChani: sorry...?

ChanChani: I'll buy you ramen ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 

 

 

Thawon: no no fight more

Thawon: I'm bored

 

 

 

Sockwoo: Chani? Using kaomojis? It's more likely than you think

 

 

 

ChanChani: fuck off

 

 

 

Nose: language

 

 

 

ChanChani: ...

 

 

 

Nose: ...

Nose: since inseong isn't here to do that someone's gotta do it

 

 

 

Hwiyon: Chani I'm taking your ramen offer up right now

Hwiyon: be at the corner 7/11 in 5 minutes

 

 

 

ChanChani: ughhh I'm still in my pjs tho

ChanChani: fine

 

 

 

Thawon: ',:)

 

 

 

Sockwoo: no offense dawon hyung but wha tthe fuvk

 

 

 

Thawon: let me meme in peace

Thawon: cha cha real smooth

 

 

 

Nose: what even

 

 

 

Sockwoo: where is youngbin hyung when you need him

 

 

 

Youngbean: Hm?

 

 

 

Sockwoo: wAIT WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY HERE

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh I was reading the chat over Juho's shoulder

 

 

 

Thawon: youngbin

Thawon: KIMYOUNGBIN

 

 

 

Sockwoo: YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT

Sockwoo: AND THEN LEAVE

 

 

 

Thawon: wHAT THE HECK

 

 

 

Sun: oh chani ur at the 7/11 too?

Sun: I can see you haha

Sun: wait

 

 

 

[12:47]

_[Private chat Tyang Choni]_

 

 

 

Tyang: you told me you don't know Youngkyun

Tyang: how come you two are hanging out then.

 

 

 

Choni: that's not Youngkyun...?

 

 

 

Tyang: Chani don't play fucking stupid I know it's him

Tyang: you said you were gonna meet Hwiyoung why the fuck is Youngkyun there

 

 

 

Choni: ...uh

Choni: it might be better if Youngkyun

Choni: or Hwiyoung

Choni: told you himself

 

 

 

Tyang: tell me what? Stop messing with me Chani what is going on

Tyang: Kang Chanhee. What is going on.

 

 

 

Choni: hhh I can't tell you

Choni: where are you rn

 

 

 

Tyang: why does that matter tell me what's happening right now

Choni: can you still see us?

 

 

 

Tyang: well yeah

 

 

 

Choni: ok uhm

 

 

 

Tyang: ??? Chani what

 

 

 

-

 

 

Taeyang was clutching his phone, fuming. His little trip to the grocery store (and his day in general) was ruined. Why would Chanhee lie about knowing Youngkyun? They were obviously friends, and also where was Hwiyoung? Wasn't he the one meeting Chanhee?

Looking up from his phone, he saw the two boys still sitting at the metal table in front of the store, scanning the area. Youngkyun was the first to lower his eyes again, saying something to Chanhee quietly. The younger boy shook his head, pointing at the two phones lying on the table.

At that, Taeyang furrowed his eyebrows. Wasn't Youngkyun's phone broken? Or was he using his mom's again?

The long haired boy sighed and took the phone, tapping it a few times.

Just as he tapped it the last time, Taeyang's pocket vibrated. He took his phone out and saw one notification.

"1 unread message from Hwiyoung"

Opening the chat, Taeyang started to get a very bad feeling.

 

Hwiyoung: I'm sorry

 

No.

No way.

Taeyang almost let his phone slide out of his hand, the shock making him freeze.

There was no way his crush and student, Kim Youngkyun and the faceless Kim Hwiyoung from the group chat were the same person.


	8. Working Things Out (like the responsible adults they are)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

Taeyang's vision blurred for a second. Stumbling away from the 7/11 and back to his dorm, every conversation he had with Hwiyoung and Youngkyun replayed in his head and suddenly, it all made sense.

Hwiyoung not wanting to send any selfies, Youngkyun's phone being "broken" so they had to use the landline, Hwiyoung refusing to meet up in person, Youngkyun's weird reaction to his question whether he knew a Hwiyoung and so much more.

He felt nausea and embarrassment wash over him when he thought back to the messages he sent to the group chat, gushing about Youngkyun- no, Hwiyoung. At the thought of Youngkyun reading all of his word vomit, his face turned a deep red.

But more than being embarrassed, Taeyang felt angry. Angry at Hwiyoung for not telling him upright who he was, angry at Youngkyun for going as far as pretending to not have a phone.

God, the names were confusing him too. Which one was real anyway?

Scrolling back to check Hwiyoung's messages, Taeyang noticed that they stopped or that the younger boy didn't text the group chat everytime they had tutoring. Of course.

The tutoring, too. Did Youngkyun know that Taeyang was who he was when he approached him? Or did he only realize afterwards, when Taeyang excitedly texted the group his student's name?

But why didn't he confess right then and there? Why did the other have to play a game of pretend?

Taeyang's anger slowly faded away, and instead, he felt hurt. Deeply hurt. Did Youngkyun not trust him or was all of this just a game to kill time for the other? Even though he seemed so sincere when talking to Taeyang, laughing with him, holding his hand and even letting Taeyang hug him.

He was planning on confessing after the next session. He wanted to ask Youngkyun out for dinner, he even planned which diner to go to already and made sure a table was available.

Taeyang rubbed his slightly wet eyes, almost laughing at the irony of the situation.

He was such a fool.

 

[19:04]

_Taeyang has a crush_

_Sun changed the group's name to "Chani's the worst friend 2k19"_

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ???

Sockwoo: what happened

 

 

 

Sun: bullshit

Sun: a lot of

Sun: bullshit

 

 

 

Hwiyon: Taeyang-hyung

 

 

 

Sun: oh wow

Sun: you are the last person I want to talk to rn

 

 

 

Hwiyon: i know you're mad at me

Hwiyon: you have every right to be

Hwiyon: but don't drag chani into this he didn't do anything wrong

 

 

 

_Hwiyon changed the group's name to "9 Losers"_

 

 

 

Hwiyon: he actually kept on telling me to tell you

 

 

 

Sun: oh how good for him

Sun: doesn't change the fact that he kept it a secret

Sun: why am I even talking to you right now

 

 

 

Hwiyon: hyung...

Hwiyon: I'm sorry

 

 

 

Sun: I'm sorry too

Sun: sorry for finding out and ruining your little game

 

 

 

Hwiyon: hyung please

 

 

 

Sun: No. Don't say anything

Sun: you're making it worse by the second

Sun: just stop talking

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ...ʷʰᵃᵗ ⁱˢ ʰᵃᵖᵖᵉⁿⁱⁿᵍ

Sockwoo: ⁱᵐ ˢᶜᵃʳᵉᵈ

 

 

 

ChanChani: ...it's complicated

ChanChani: very complicated

 

 

 

Sun: it's not really

Sun: our dearest "hwiyoung" here

Sun: is my student youngkyun

Sun: ah fuck it might as well say crush

Sun: he knew all about it anyways thanks to this chat

Sun: it's not like I have anything to lose anymore

Sun: I feel so stupid

 

 

 

Nose: hwiyoung

 

 

 

Youngbean: is

 

 

 

Thawon: Youngkyun????

 

 

 

Sockwoo: what in the world is going on

 

 

 

Sun: I'd like to know too

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I

 

 

 

Sun: if I hear any more excuse I am actually going to punch someone

Sun: now if you would excuse me I have a tutoring session I need to cancel

Sun: bye

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ....

Hwiyon: god

 

 

 

Youngbean: is that really true Hwiyoungie?

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ...yes

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh.

 

 

 

Nose: kid you messed up big time

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I know

 

 

 

Thawon: why didn't you just tell him??

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I COULDN'T

Hwiyon: it would've been so awkward

 

 

 

Nose: any more awkward than it is right now?

 

 

 

Hwiyon: well...no...but

 

 

 

Youngbean: Taeyang's really pissed off right now

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I know

Hwiyon: I feel so so dumb why didn't I just tell him

Hwiyon: He hates me now

Hwiyong: I can't blame him I just

Hwiyon: I didn't want this to turn out like that

 

 

 

Youngbean: I would say talk to him but I'm not sure if talking is gonna help

Youngbean: You did hurt him a lot

Youngbean: and exploited his trust

Youngbean: Taeyang is a kind soul, so I don't think he will be mad at you forever

Youngbean: but I would understand if he didn't want to have anything to do with you for a while

Youngbean: he really likes you Hwiyoung.

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I like him too

Hwiyon: I wish I could undo all of this

Hwiyon: he doesn't deserve this

 

 

 

Thawon: if you're lucky, you'll get a second chance

Thawon: don't fuck it up kid

 

 

 

Hwiyon: I know...

Hwiyon: I know

Hwiyon: but right now he doesn't want to see me or talk to me at all

 

 

 

Youngbean: then don't talk and don't go see him

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ...?

 

 

 

Youngbean: tell him everything from your point of view

Youngbean: no more lies

 

 

 

Hwiyon: but you just said I shouldn't talk to him

 

 

 

Youngbean: well you don't have to talk to him in order to tell him

 

 

 

Hwiyon: ...

Hwiyon: I see

Hwiyon: thank you hyung

 

 

 

Youngbean: as Dawon said

Youngbean: don't mess this one up

Youngbean: he still likes you a lot

Youngbean: if his messages are anything to go by

 

 

 

[22:45]

_[Private Chat Chanii Young Hyung]_

 

 

Young Hyung: Chani can I call you

Young Hyung: it's really important

Young Hyung: ...please don't ignore me too

 

 

 

Chanii: dw dw hyung I was eating

Chanii: sure call me

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Hello?"

Youngkyun nervously waited for an answer, letting out a noise of relief as he heard his best friend answering, seemingly with a mouth full of food.

"Whaffup?"

"See, Chanhee, I need advice. You read what Youngbin-hyung wrote in the group chat, right?"

Slurping, then short silence.

"Mhm". More slurping.

"I may have an idea how to contact Taeyang-hyung but I don't know if it's stupid so tell me what you think, ok?"

"Yef"

Sighing, Youngkyun looked at the paper he was clutching tightly in his other hand.

"So..."

 

[00:14]

_[Private Chat Chanii Young Hyung]_

 

 

 

Young Hyung: chani really thank you so much

 

 

 

Chanii: no problem

Chanii: even tho u did mess up big time

 

 

 

Young Hyung: can everyone stop telling me I fucked up I know that ok

 

 

 

Chanii: yea anyways

Chanii: I think u deserve a second chance

Chanii: and even tho you and Taeyang dating would be gross and corny

Chanii: I want you two to be happy

 

 

 

Young Hyung: WhO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DATING

Young Hyung: I'm trying to get him not to hate me anymore first

Young Hyung: after that I can be lucky if he even wants to be friends again

 

 

 

Chanii: nah man your soon to be boyfriend is whipped af

Chanii: you know how hard it was not to gag everytime he fangirled about you during dance practice

Chanii: absolutely disgusting

 

 

 

Young Hyung: he talked about me?

 

 

 

Chanii: NONSTOP it was really annoying

Chanii: and also kind of adorable but don't tell him I said that

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

"Lee Jaeyoon here, who am I speaking to?"

"Hey...it's me..."

Jaeyoon almost chocked on his drink after recognizing the all too familiar voice.

"I-Inseong-hyung?"

He heard an awkward laugh coming from the other end.

"You guessed it."

It was silent for a bit. Just as Jaeyoon was about to say something, anything to break the awkward silence, Inseong started talking.

"Look I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

Out of every possible scenario Jaeyoon had imagined, this was the most unexpected.

"Ah hyung y-you don't have to be sorry. I can wholeheartedly understand your reaction and...",

Looking at the calendar on the wall, Jaeyoon felt guilt overcome him,

"I should've contacted you earlier. It's been almost a week, hyung, I'm so-"

Interrupting him, the other man replied:

"No don't apologize. I called to apologize, so don't go steal my show."

Jaeyoon chuckled a little. That was Inseong, in all his glory. Without thinking, he said:

"I missed this. I...I missed you."

Inseong seemed to be caught off guard by his comment, and Jaeyoon already regretted saying it, when he heard a quiet "...me too" come from the phone.

He couldn't help but smile, looking around his temporary bedroom.

"This argument really was kind of unnecessary, huh?"

"Damn right it was. I still don't get why you didn't tell me but...",

The older took a deep breath,

"I think it's good that you were away for a bit. I...I had time to think. About...us, about...all of this".

Even though Jaeyoon couldn't see the other, he knew he was doing some kind of vague hand motion, like he always did when he couldn't find the words to express his feelings.

Jaeyoon shifted a little in his seat.

"What...did you think about?"

Inseong sighed, taking his time to answer.

"I don't...I don't think I should tell you over the phone. Let's talk about it when you get back, okay?"

Jaeyoon nodded first before realizing the other couldn't see him, and quickly added "Understood".

Silence.  
Jaeyoon could hear the other breathing.  
He hated this silence, because it just reminded him of how different they acted around each other now. They never had to deal with these silences before.

Clearing his throat, Jaeyoon looked down at his desk, where a few words were scribbled down on a piece of paper, stuff he was supposed to get for his grandmother.

"Look", he began,

"About these messages I sent a few days ago...I-I'm sorry. I was really drunk and I-"

"Don't say you didn't mean it."

"What?"

Jaeyoon could hear the other sigh.

"Whatever you just wanted to say...save it for when you get back, alright?"

"...okay." Inseong's reaction confused him, but if it was the other's wish, he couldn't do much but accept it.

"Speaking of getting back, it seems like I'm gonna be back 4 days earlier than planned."

"Ah. Is that so?"

"Yes." Jaeyoon hated himself for the awkward atmosphere building between them. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Inseong, but every word he said felt forced and wrong.

"Well, I have to run errands now so-"

"Oh yeah actually me too. Uhm, bye."

"Goodbye Jaeyoon. See you in 5 days."


	9. Working Things Out (the sequel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[14:01]

_[Private Chat Hwiyoung Taeyang]_

 

 

 

Hwiyoung: I know I am the last person you want to talk to at the moment

Hwiyoung: and I'll stop texting you but please read what I gave you

Hwiyoung: you probably didn't open it because my name was on it

Hwiyoung: but my only wish right now is that you read that letter. You can still hate me after you've read it but...yeah

Hwiyoung: just give me this one chance to explain

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Taeyang felt miserable. He curled himself deeper into his blanket. If he was being honest with himself (which he wasn't) the whole thing with Youngkyun had hit him pretty hard. Never, not once in a second, he would've thought the younger was doing this to him.

But it's been almost 3 days (was he counting the hours? No) and if he was even more honest, his anger towards Youngkyun disappeared like smog after he went home and screamed and cried into his pillow a little.

Sighing into said pillow, Taeyang tried to curl himself into his blankets and out of existence. He was just miserable.

And maybe a little melodramatic (not leaving his bed for 2 days) but mostly miserable.

But who could blame him?

Youngkyun played this whole game of pretend for...what exactly?

Was he that vain of a person to keep up a mask built on lies just so he could still receive Taeyang's rants in the group chat as an ego boost?

Furrowing his eyebrows, Taeyang shook his head. No, that was too far fetched even for him.

But what could it have been? Of course, it would have been awkward if Youngkyun told him he knew all about Taeyang's crush, but then the other could've let him down easily. This on the other hand...

It hurt a lot. Not only the whole "hey i know you have a crush on me so I'm just gonna not tell you I know" ordeal, but also the fact that Youngkyun didn't trust him enough to tell him. Was Taeyang that distrustful of a person?

And the worst thing about all of this was:

He couldn't hate Youngkyun.

As much as he wanted to despise the other, he couldn't. His heart, still full of hope, clung onto a possible explanation Youngkyun would give him that would make all his actions perfectly reasonable.

Except, there was no explanation that would justify Youngkyun's behaviour.

But even knowing that, Taeyang just couldn't bring himself to stop liking the other.

Love really was a dumb thing.

Speaking of love, Taeyang reached out to his phone to check on his cats (yes he was a grown man playing neko atsume. So what). Upon seeing all his unread messages, he let out a groan. Maybe he should've checked his phone earlier and not leave it be for 2 days.

Most of the notifications were from the group chat, one was a private message Youngbin sent asking if he was okay, and the last ones were 5 messages from his private chat with Hwiyoung.

Taeyang's mood automatically turned sour. Why was he still contacting him?

Nonetheless, he clicked on Hwiyoung's messages first, with the excuse in his head to get the notification to go away.

However as soon as he read them, he started to get confused. What in the world was the other talking about?  
Read what he gave him?  
Didn't read it yet cause the other's name was on it?  
That let- oh.

Slowly getting up and shedding his blanket, Taeyang walked up to his front door. He didn't check the mail since the uh...big reveal happened and there were a lot of ad magazines and insurance companies trying to sell their insurances scattered on his doorstep.

Crouching down and searching through the old newspapers and magazines, Taeyang found one letter that stood out. It didn't have anything written on it, except for two words: "from Youngkyun".

Now, Taeyang did not like clichés. He found them boring and repetitive and loved to call them out in sit- and romcoms, but this somehow felt...different.

It didn't feel cheesy or romantic when Taeyang slowly opened the letter to see two handwritten pages fall out (maybe also because Youngkyun had shit handwriting).

Going back to his bed, he sat down and took a deep breath.

 

 

___

 

 

_Hello Taeyang._

_I pray to god you even read this. I wouldn't judge you if you didn't but this is really important to me so...here goes nothing._   
_You said you didn't want to see me or talk to me at the moment, right? So you don't have to. But I still ask you to listen to what I have to say. (If this comes across cheesy it was Youngbin Hyung's idea and Chanhee even approved of it so I can blame them later.)_   
_Where do I even start...?_   
_Well, I'm gonna explain the name thing to you first, because I imagine that to be very confusing._   
_My birth name is Youngkyun, but everyone calls me Hwiyoung because I've only ever told them my nickname. The only people (aside from my family) who know me as Youngkyun are Chanhee and now you._   
_When I was younger, I didn't like to be called Youngkyun, because my cousin and me both had that name, named after our grandfather. So my mom just started calling me Hwiyoung to differentiate us. (No tragic backstory here, sorry.)_   
_As soon as I entered school, I was so used to having Hwiyoung as my name, I automatically answered it when people asked for my name. And, well, old habits die slow I guess; it's been going like this ever since._   
_Now to the whole...whatever this is._   
_I only knew you through the group chat and through Chanhee sometimes telling me about your dance group. To me, you were just one of Chanhee's friends and then, with the group chat, you started to become mine as well. And suddenly, you started describing your crush in the group and at first, I didn't think it was me. But when you described how I helped the teacher and dropped my pencil, I started to get suspicious. So I asked Chanhee for a photo of you. The next time I saw you in the library was all I needed for confirmation._   
_To say I was flattered by your crush is an understatement; I grinned like an idiot everytime you texted the group chat. And I started to look forward to your rants and to your library visits where I could sneak glances when you weren't looking._   
_The tutoring...it gave me a perfect reason to approach you in real life without seeming creepy or weird. I really wanted to tell you at first, but then I saw your excitement in the group about getting to tutor Youngkyun. Not Hwiyoung._   
_I...I think I was scared to disappoint you, that's why I didn't tell you._   
_I mean, of course it also would have been the most awkward tutoring ever if you knew that I knew about your crush (even writing it down is confusing)._   
_But I was mostly scared, because I saw you build this ideal image of Youngkyun in your head, and I didn't want to disappoint you by making you realize that the antisocial and weird Hwiyoung from the groupchat and your nice and kind Youngkyun were the same person._   
_All the small lies I started with to not raise any suspicions just kept on getting bigger and bigger, and I knew I should've told you the moment I started to like being around you._   
_Knowing you already liked me in that way (i hate saying that it sounds so narcissistic) made it easier for me to...uh show affection too, going out to get ice cream, holding hands etc._   
_Before I really knew it, my small crush had turned into something serious, and I like to believe it's the same with you._   
_Which makes my behaviour all the more unforgivable, and I'm not demanding you to forgive me._   
_I'd already be grateful if you read all of this, I don't expect you to answer immediately or confess your undying love. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if your feelings for me vanished completely._

_I made many big mistakes, but a stupid little voice in my head tells me there is still hope. I trust this voice- and you- to lead me, maybe us, the right way._

_From Youngkyun and Hwiyoung, to my Sun._

_PS: believe it or not, but my math grade is a lot better now. I guess I really did need the tutoring, even though I spent half the time just staring at you._

 

  
_____

 

 

 

"...to my Sun."

After Taeyang finished reading, he stared at the last few words for a while. They started to get blurry, but Taeyang didn't notice.

All he was thinking of were these two words and the meaning the letter implied them to have.

My sun.  
Youngkyun's feelings were mutual. He wasn't trying to play Taeyang or prank him.

Taeyang started to smile, slowly wiping a single tear that had formed away while he read the letter all over again.

All of ...this being a misunderstanding due to Youngkyun's awkwardness seemed like such an easy way out, but at the same time, it was the most logical.

After finishing the letter for the second time, Taeyang gently put it down on his night desk, slowly tracing over the last few lines.

"My sun...", he said quietly.

"Goddammit Youngkyun", he buried his face in his hands,

"Only you would write this kind of cheesy letter and actually make me forgive you."

He smiled through his hands.  
Yes, he forgave Youngkyun.  
All he needed was a ray of hope, and this letter gave him exactly that.

Now to confront Youngkyun about it.  
Taeyang didn't want to text the other as reply, because after all the trouble Youngkyun went through to send him an actual letter, replying by text would just seem cheap and insincere.

But, he knew what to do already. Grabbing his phone (and ignoring all the other unread texts once more), Taeyang opened the chat with Youngkyun. Trying to shove potential worries away, he started typing.

Deep down however, Taeyang knew it wouldn't be easy.  
But he had trust in Youngkyun, in both of them. They could work whatever misunderstanding was going on out and start again; first as friends and then as whatever time wanted them to be.

[15:31]

_[Private Chat Hwiyoung Taeyang]_

 

 

 

Taeyang: I want to meet up.

Taeyang: We need to talk.


	10. We're Good (and gay) Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[12:43]

_9 Losers_

_Youngbean added Jawyoon to the chat._

_Youngbean added Foxy to the chat._

 

 

 

Youngbean: Jaeyoon your flight arrives at 2pm, right?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: yeah

Jawyoon: ...

Jawyoon: guys I'm sorry for being so childish and not telling you

Jawyoon: I really was gonna tell you...I dunno it was just never the right time? I guess

Jawyoon: I didn't think it was that big of a deal

 

 

 

Foxy: Idiot we care about you

Foxy: of course it's a big deal

 

 

 

Youngbean: agree except for the idiot part

Youngbean: everyone in here is equally important Jaeyoonie

Youngbean: so the next time something like this comes up just tell us, alright?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ...alright

 

 

 

Foxy: ...

Foxy: since we're apologizing rn

Foxy: I shouldn't have overreacted

Foxy: I should've listened to you first

Foxy: it's just

Foxy: I was too shocked and hurt at that moment to think properly I guess

Foxy: so yeah

Foxy: sorry

 

 

 

Youngbean: Apology accepted (ノ^_^)ノ

 

 

 

Thawon: so are you guys...good again?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I suppose

 

 

 

Thawon: ...

Thawon: Inseong?

 

 

 

Foxy: wait I'm reading all the stuff I missed out on

Foxy: but to answer your question

Foxy: Life will continue, things will work out

 

 

 

Thawon: dubious flex but okay

 

 

 

Foxy: OH MY GOD HWIYOUNG AND TAEYANG

Foxy: What the hell happened???

 

 

 

Nose: you two weren't the only ones who had trouble in paradise

 

 

 

Jawyoon: what

 

 

 

ChanChani: oh welcome back hyungs

ChanChani: long story short youngkyun and hwiyoung are the same person and Taeyang needs a little time

 

 

 

Foxy: gonna have to question Hwiyoungie when I see him again

 

 

 

Nose: "see" him again?

 

 

 

Foxy: .well

Foxy: once he goes online

 

 

 

Jawyoon: this is probably a bad time to say this but

Jawyoon: my grandma got better really fast so I had some free time to spend in Busan

Jawyoon: I brought some gifts for everyone

 

 

 

Youngbean: Awww you big softie❤

 

 

 

Thawon: a memer and a genuinely kind guy

Thawon: do we deserve you

 

 

 

ChanChani: Oh thank you hyung! You didn't have to

 

 

 

Sockwoo: aww thanks

 

 

 

Jawyoon: not for u seok

 

 

 

Sockwoo: are you srs

Sockwoo: because of the damn jacket or what

 

 

 

Jawyoon: nah I was kidding I got u something too

 

 

 

Sockwoo: :') friendship

 

 

 

Nose: thanks dude

 

 

 

[13:30]

_9 Losers_

 

 

 

Nose: Jae which terminal u at again

 

 

 

Jawyoon: 3

Jawyoon: Flight 274

Jawyoon: but why do u need to know

 

 

 

Nose: Youngbin was being all fuzzy again cause

Nose: "what if we go to the wrong terminal and then no one's there to greet him! We'd be such terrible friends"

Nose: you know him

 

 

 

Jawyoon: woa I didn't think you were seriously gonna pick me up

 

 

 

Nose: of course we would we're your friends -binnie

Nose: he's driving rn so he can't type

 

 

 

Jawyoon: wow

Jawyoon: thank you, really

 

 

 

Nose: don't mention it

Nose: unless you're so grateful you wanna take us out to eat

 

 

 

Jawyoon: define us

 

 

 

Nose: everyone here obv

 

 

 

Jawyoon: do I look like my wallet can pay for food for 9 men in their twenties

 

 

 

ChanChani: who's gonna do it this time

 

 

 

Thawon: *7 men in their twenties and 2 toddlers

 

 

 

ChanChani: yep there it is

 

 

 

Jawyoon: but honestly

Jawyoon: let's do it

Jawyoon: let's all hang out again and go eat

Jawyoon: my treat

 

 

 

Sockwoo: I suddenly love you

 

 

 

Jawyoon: ew

 

 

 

Thawon: oh hELL yea free food

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

To say that Inseong was nervous was an understatement.

Why did he even think joining Youngbin and Juho in picking Jaeyoon up from the airport was a good idea?!

Picking Jaeyoon up from the airport implied meeting Jaeyoon, thus confronting their fight, thus confronting whatever had been left unsaid between them during their phone call.

So yeah, Inseong wasn't nervous.

He was fucking terrified.

Truth be told, he didn't know why he was that scared. Yes sure, he did have this conflict with Jaeyoon, but they were both adults and they made up, right?

Right?

"Inseong-hyung I love you but if you keep on hyperventilating back there I'm gonna have to kill you."

True friendship. Who didn't want these wonderful words of support said to them in such a friendly manner by the one and only Baek Juho.

"Yeah Inseongie it's kind of scaring me. Are you okay?"

Only the best of the best. The ever so sweet, always happy and kind Kim Youngbin, cruelly siding with his stupid boyfriend instead of supporting his best friend since high school.

Inseong scoffed. Yeah, some friends he had.

"I'm not hyperventilating", he retorted, his arms crossed.

"I'm just...thinking of what to say when I see him."

He heard a sigh coming from the front seats. Who exactly made the noise he wasn't sure of, but knowing Youngbin and Juho, they probably sighed in unison.

"Look", Youngbin said, eyes focused on the road,

"I know this is pretty hard for you and I totally get why you're freaking out."

Ignoring Inseongs "I'm not freaking out!" with a small gesture, Youngbin continued.

"But I don't think you have to worry too much. You- I know Jaeyoon. I know how he treats you. And I know that he would never hold this kind of misunderstanding against you."

"Yeah he basically shits rainbows when he looks at you."

Ah yes. The side comments from Juho, still as lovely as always.

Inseong sunk into his seat.

"That was uncalled for."

Mumbling, he shifted a little so he could throw Juho a "I'm pouty and you should be sorry" look, to which the younger only raised an eyebrow.

Dang, he forgot that this kind of puppy stare only worked on Jaeyoon (and Youngbin but Youngbin is...Youngbin and he'd probably still forgive you if you turned up at his door at 3am with blood all over your face. But, he digresses.)

Speaking of Jaeyoon.

Inseong didn't know what to think of his best friend anymore.  
Of course, they made up and all but Inseong realized he felt...different about the other.

They've never been apart longer than a week these last few years, thus Jaeyoon being gone for almost two weeks gave Inseong a lot of alone time to think.

And alone time paired with thinking was never prone to bring good results.

In short, Inseong might have realized that his "friendship" with Jaeyoon was a bit different than his friendship with Youngbin. He didn't have the desire to cuddle up to Youngbin, or hug him during scary parts in a movie. All the things he did with Jaeyoon he thought of as just bro things really weren't bro things at all.

Unless it's normal to keep your bro's hoodies and shirts cause they're fluffier than yours and kinda smell like him. Or to sleep with him in one bed and start tickle fights that would end with them spooning.

 

...  
Yeah, definitely not a bro thing.

"-Inseong were you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Inseong looked up, returning from his not very straight thoughts about his supposedly best friend.

Laughing sheepishly, he scratched his head.

"Sorry, I blacked out for a second. You were saying?"

"I said you don't have to worry about seeing or confronting Jaeyoon and that, if you maybe want to meet him alone, we could drop you off at the airport and only greet Jaeyoon in the ca-"

Inseong shook his head, eyes wide.

"No no, you don't have to! It was your idea to pick him up after all..."

Youngbin laughed, taking a right turn.

"Well yes but I want my two best friends to make up as quickly as possible, and if you need to talk with him by yourself, then I don't mind."

After a few seconds passed and no response came, Juho turned around to check up on Inseong.

Said man sat frozen in his seat, small tears of joy glistening on his face.

"What did we do to deserve you, Youngbinnie?"

"Well you didn't do much except get into a fight wit-"

"SHUT UP JUHO!"

 

 

-

 

 

 

Checking his watch for the fifth time in the last three minutes, Taeyang started to get a bad feeling.

Maybe he should've waited for an answer instead of simply texting Youngkyun a date and place and hoping he'd show up.

His only confirmation was that Youngkyun had read his messages, proven by the small "seen" underneath them.

Tapping his right foot nervously, Taeyang checked his watch again. Only a minute left til 2pm, the time he told Youngkyun to meet him at.

He was nervous, of course he was. And he knew this was gonna be awkward as hell. But still, the possible outcome of Youngkyun and him making up was enough to motivate him to just go through with it.

Because, well, Taeyangs life admittedly did kinda go to shit after he stopped seeing Youngkyun. He didn't realize just how much of his time he spent thinking about Youngkyun, talking to him, having his mind occupied by the younger boy in general.

2pm. Taeyang heard the faint sound of a bell coming from somewhere, only confirming that it was in fact the time he had waited for but dreaded at the same time.

And no Youngkyun in sight.

Now, maybe Taeyang was being a bit too hard on the other, expecting him to show up at 2 o'clock sharp. Nonetheless, he felt a wave of disappointment rolling over him. Just as he though they'd be able to start over again, he-

"Taeyang-hyung?"

Taeyang let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to face Youngkyun.

"Thank god you're here I thought you wouldn't come at all."

The other looked confused.

"But it's 2pm and you told me to..."

Shaking his head, Taeyang sighed.

"Nevermind. Anyways, uh",

He quickly scanned the area they were in, quite a busy place with a few teenagers hanging around and adults enjoying their lunch time.

"Do you maybe wanna go to a more private space? I-"

Taeyang just then realized how weird that sounded. Youngkyun's slowly reddening ears only proved that.

"Uh- I mean, since we have to talk. Serious talk. Uh, I'd rather not have strangers hear what I have to say..."

Mentally facepalming himself, Taeyang smiled awwkardly. That didn't sound any better.  
But Youngkyun seemed to get his point as he nodded and averted his eyes, looking at a couple strolling by.

"So let's go, uh...",

Thinking about what would sound less creepy ("let's go to my place" "let's just crash at your place, I know where you live anyways"), he almost missed the other's quiet response.

"We can go to my place. I, uhm, we always did the tutoring there too, so..."

Trailing off as if he was unsure again, Youngkyun started fiddling with his fingers. It hurt Taeyang to see him this shy and closed-off again, but who could blame him really?

Taeyang nodded, mumbling a "good idea", following Youngkyun as he nodded back, turned around and started walking.

Taeyang gulped.  
This was about to be the most awkward talk that has ever happened in the history of humanity.

 

 

 

[14:13]

_9 Losers_

 

 

 

Nose: YO

 

 

 

Sockwoo: what

 

 

 

Nose: Y'ALL WON'T B E L I E V E THE KDRAMA SHIT THAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW

 

 

 

Sockwoo: huh??

 

 

 

Thawon: do tell

 

 

 

Nose: I can't believe I'm part of his

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ???

Sockwoo: part of WHAT

 

 

 

Nose: the cheesiest reunion I've ever seen

 

 

 

Thawon: details my friend

Thawon: juicy details

 

 

 

ChanChani: stop calling everything juicy

 

 

 

Nose: ok so you all know Youngbinnie, Inseong and I went to pick up Jaeyoon

 

 

 

Sockwoo: yes

 

 

 

Nose: but

 

 

 

Thawon: butt

 

 

 

ChanChani: very mature hyung

 

 

 

Thawon: thanks

 

 

 

Nose: Jaeyoon didn't know Inseong was coming with us

Nose: so his face when he saw Inseong

Nose: P r i c e l e s s

Nose: he looked like a cartoon character

Nose: went full on °Д°

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ugh I would've paid to see him like that

 

 

 

Nose: I filmed it

Nose: $50 and it's yours

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ...you are satan

 

 

 

Nose: oh i know

 

 

 

ChanChani: how much is it for me hyung?

 

 

 

Nose: you can see it for free

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ...

Sockwoo: stop the sock abuse 2k19

 

 

 

Thawon: anddd??

Thawon: juho u gotta spill more

 

 

 

Nose: ok yeah

Nose: anyways Jaeyoon.exe had stopped working

Nose: Inseong hyung wasn't in a much better condition tbh

Nose: so they just stared at each other for like

Nose: 2 minutes straight

 

 

 

Thawon: heh

 

 

 

ChanChani: hyung don't you dare

 

 

 

Thawon: you mean 2 minutes gay*

 

 

 

ChanChani: oh my god.

 

 

 

Nose: and just as Youngbin and I were about to interrupt them

Nose: Inseong has this stupid I'm about to cry smile on his face

Nose: and he says something along the lines of "welcome back jaeyoonie"

Nose: which uh super gross

Nose: and Jaeyoon smiles back with that same kind of smile

 

 

 

Thawon: Goblin could never#

 

 

 

Sockwoo: Boys over Flowers who

 

 

 

Nose: and then

Nose: I'm getting nausea just thinking about it

 

 

 

Thawon: s p i l l

 

 

 

Nose: yeah yeah

Nose: they slowly walk toward each other

Nose: and then hug like Jaeyoon just returned from a 30-year war

Nose: I think one of them started crying

Nose: or both honestly

Nose: dramatic much

 

 

 

Youngbean: but they look so happy :D

 

 

 

Nose: disgustingly happy

 

 

 

Youngbean: Juhoooo

 

 

 

Nose: ...yeah they look happy

 

 

 

Youngbean: <3

 

 

 

Sockwoo: elegantly ignoring thIS^^

Sockwoo: so they made up now?

 

 

 

Youngbean: pretty much, yeah

Youngbean: they still need to talk a bit

Youngbin: but the most important things have already been said without talking

 

 

 

ChanChani: no offense hyung but that sounds like a corny line from some cheap ass romance novel

 

 

 

Youngbean: Chani, sometimes life is a cheap romance novel

Youngbean: You should embrace it

 

 

 

ChanChani: ...ok

ChanChani: people in love are weird

ChanChani: couldn't be me

 

 

 

Jawyoon: wow Juho I can't believe you're the worst friend ever

 

 

 

Nose: I do what I can

 

 

 

Jawyoon: anD YOU TOO YOUNGBIN

Jawyoon: I thought I could trust you

 

 

 

Youngbean: sorry^^

 

 

 

Jawyoon: it's ok hyung I was joking

Jawyoon: everything's working out so far so

Jawyoon: I'm not that mad I was just very surprised that Inseongie was with you guys

 

 

 

Foxy: but...good surprised right?

 

 

 

Jawyoon: the best surprised

 

 

 

Sockwoo: gag

 

 

 

Nose: please take your flirting to somewhere else

Nose: preferably an area where no one has to witness it

 

 

 

Sockwoo: you're one to talk

 

 

 

Youngbean: now only Taeyang and Youngkyun need to work their situation out

Youngbean: and then everyone has their happy end!~ :D

 

 

 

Thawon: i got fired from my job today

 

 

 

Youngbean: oh

 

 

 

Thawon: yeah and my girlfriend left me

 

 

 

Youngbean: :(

 

 

 

Thawon: and my dog was diagnosed with type 3 diabetes

 

 

 

Youngbean: poor creature...

 

 

 

Thawon: and I'm joking

 

 

 

Youngbean: :( oh n

Youngbean: WAIT WHAT

 

 

 

Thawon: I don't even have a girlfriend

 

 

 

Youngbean: I felt really sorry for you

Youngbean: god you almost gave me a heart attack

 

 

 

Jawyoon: comes with age hyung it's okay

 

 

 

ChanChani: ur not allowed to say that you're also part of the old fart line

 

 

 

Jawyoon: I'm part of the what now

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"Yeah yeah I'm just gonna..is it fine if I sit on your bed or..."

"Y-yeah no problem. Uh. Do you want to drink something?"

"No I'm good thanks."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

Feeling the other stare at everything in the room but Taeyang, he shifted a little in his seat. God, this was awkward.

"Okay so-"

"First of all I-"

Both tumbled over their words as they started to speak at the same time. Taeyang laughed awkwardly and gestured for Youngkyun to start first.

Youngkyun closed his eyes and seemed to prepare himself, and then the words just started to pour out of him.

"I know saying sorry isn't gonna make things okay but please believe me when I say I'm incredibly sorry. I didn't think it would turn out like this and I hate to see you suffer because of it. Just please don't..."

He took a deep breath, and, for the first time since they arrived, looked at Taeyang.

"Please don't hate me."

Youngkyun's voice trembled as he said these words. Taeyang felt his insides churn at that sight. As much as the other did screw up, he didn't want to see him this sad ever again.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Taeyang thought of what to say. What could he say that would bring his feelings across? That he felt troubled because Youngkyun really abused his trust, but that he also forgave the younger because he couldn't hate him?

"I don't hate you, Youngkyun. I could never hate you."

So far, so good. Taking a deep breath, Taeyang continued.

"I'm not good with words, but...yeah. You...you really exploited my trust in you and I'm not sure if there's anything worse than using your friends, even if it's this kind of twisted situation."

Youngkyun looked at him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Fuck.  
He really should just keep his mouth shut.

Taeyang waved his hands in front of him and started to stutter.

"That's not what I meant! I, uh, as bad as this situation is, I forgive you."

At that, Youngkyun's eyes widened.

"You do?"

Glad to have overcome the crisis, Taeyang smiled slightly.

"Of course. As if I could be mad at you for longer than a day."

Youngkyun looked surprised by his smile, though he shyly reciprocated it.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Shaking his head, Taeyang answered.

"Of course not. I kinda get your reasoning behind not telling me and besides",

He laughed shortly, scratching his head.

"We're both still dumb teenagers who make mistakes, so..."

At that, Youngkyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're 21 though."

"Youngkyun you're ruining the moment."

They stared at each other in silence and then started laughing simultaneously.

After they calmed down a little, Youngkyun let out a sigh, but this time it was of contentment.

"So we're all good again?"

"We're all good",

Taeyang responded, reaching over to playfully ruffle Youngkyun’s hair.

The other froze, his face slowly reddening.

"Ah, I forgot to ask",

Taeyang said, letting his hand fall from the others hair to his cheek, softly caressing it.

"Is this...okay?"

Youngkyun smiled and leaned into the touch.

"More than okay."


	11. Finale (happy and gay as all should be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Youngbin - Youngbean  
> Inseong - Foxy/Hwi's dad/Hwi's mom  
> Jaeyoon - Jaebutt/nYoon/Jawyoon  
> Dawon - Thawon  
> Seokwoo - Seokwhomst/Dumb Noodle/Sockwoo  
> Juho - Nose  
> Taeyang - Sun  
> Hwiyoung - HwiHwiBaguette/Hwiyon/Kyun  
> Chanhee - ChanChani

[17:02]

_9 Losers_

 

 

 

Thawon: my guys

Thawon: pals

Thawon: mighty knights of the sun

 

 

 

ChanChani: what

 

 

 

Thawon: the weather's getting better again

Thawon: it's suMMER

Thawon: which means we should totally go eat ice cream together

Thawon: or go to the beach

 

 

 

Sockwoo: ohh good idea!

 

 

 

Sun: beach sounds nice

 

 

 

Thawon: ikr

Thawon: I need my own personal beach OVA

 

 

 

Nose: your what

 

 

 

Thawon: nvm

 

 

 

Sun: I think we should definitely all go together :)

 

 

 

Hwiyon: yesss

 

 

 

_Hwiyon changed their username to "Kyun"_

 

 

 

Jawyoon: Oho?

 

 

 

Foxy: OhO?

 

 

 

Thawon: OHO¿

 

 

 

ChanChani: so you guys finally made up

 

 

 

Kyun: yeah :)

 

 

 

ChanChani: ok terrible

 

 

 

Youngbean: but they're happy :( aren't you happy for them too?

 

 

 

ChanChani: sure i guess

ChanChani: it's just

ChanChani: all the gross heart eyes and flirting I'm gonna have to endure

ChanChani: ugh

 

 

 

Youngbean: You'll find love too one day, don't worry~

ChanChani: I don't WANT to find love though

 

 

 

Youngbean: that's what Juho said as well

Youngbean: hehe

 

 

 

Foxy: and I thought Jae and I are disgustingly cute

 

 

 

Jawyoon: yeah seong we gotta step up our game

 

 

 

Nose: please don't

 

 

 

Thawon: anyways

Thawon: so about the beach

 

 

-

"Oh my god. Juho, I forgot the sun screen."

A groaning could be heard from the passenger seat.

"Binnie we packed it. I checked. 5 times."

"Are you sure? If we forgot then we'll all get terribly burned an-"

"Hyung relax, we'll be fine",

Jaeyoon said from the back, balancing a bag of chips (and Inseong) on his lap. Next to him sat Seokwoo, looking more than uncomfortable.

He really should've joined the other car. There he'd only have one couple to deal with (that was still way too shy for PDA) and he could've lovingly tormented Chanhee.  
On the other hand, he would've had to endure Dawon's driving.

Shifting in his seat to make his legs more comfortable, he sighed. This wasn't so bad. He could deal with this.

"Inseongie can you hand me the other bag of chips please?"

"I'll feed you Jaeyoonie, don't worry. Say aaaaah~"

"Aaah~"

On second thought, nope.  
He absolutely couldn't deal with this.

 

 

 

[20:38]

_9 Losers_

 

 

 

Youngbean: this was fun :D

Youngbean: we should do this again

 

 

 

Jawyoon: definitely

 

 

 

Thawon: I'm beat tho

 

 

 

Sockwoo: yeah me too that last game of volleyball was intense

 

 

 

ChanChani: you complain about being tired

 

 

 

Kyun: yet we still won

 

 

 

Sun: old people pffff

 

 

 

Foxy: yOU little shits

Foxy: you were cheating left and right

 

 

 

Kyun: if there was someone cheating it was you

 

 

 

Foxy: I wasn't!!

 

 

 

Kyun: flirting with the referee to get extra points?

 

 

 

Foxy: that's called using your resources wisely

 

 

 

Sun: yeah next time Jaeyoon's not gonna be the referee

Sun: too biased

 

 

 

ChanChani: but to think that even with that disadvantage we won

ChanChani: :')

 

 

 

Kyun: :")

 

 

 

Foxy: since when are you two this evil

Foxy: even betrayed by my own son :'( what a life this is

 

 

 

Kyun: will you ever stop calling me son

 

 

 

Foxy: nope

 

 

 

Sockwoo: wait if he's your son

Sockwoo: does that make Jaeyoon his stepdad

 

 

 

Jawyoon: NOO

Jawyoon: I'm not ready to be a dad

Jawyoon: I don't own sandals with socks yet

 

 

 

Sun: Kyunnie's no one's son

 

 

 

Jawyoon: oh u getting jealous

 

 

 

Sun: no gross

 

 

 

Kyun: thank you tae

 

 

 

Sun: anything for you <3

 

 

 

ChanChani: gag

 

 

 

Sockwoo: so everyone has found their soulmate now or what

 

 

 

Thawon: if I was more emotionally invested I would cry

 

 

 

Nose: this is almost too perfect

 

 

 

Jawyoon: tell me about it dude

 

 

 

Foxy: but I'm glad it turned out this way~

 

 

 

Jawyoon: me too

 

 

 

Foxy: <3

 

 

 

Kyun: grosssss

 

 

 

ChanChani: you're one to talk Mr. I-Make-Out-With-My-Boyfriend-During-Lunch-Behind-School

 

 

 

Jawyoon: WHAT

 

 

 

Foxy: YOUNGKYUNNIE YOU'RE A CHILD

Foxy: mY CHILD*

Foxy: Taeyang i will kill you

 

 

 

Kyun: ok woa calm down

Kyun: I'm 19

 

 

 

Foxy: so young and already in love

Foxy: :') proud of my son

 

 

 

Sockwoo: now everybody's happy

 

 

 

Youngbean: are you okay Seokwoo? You don't seem too excited

 

 

 

Sockwoo: Yeah I'm good...

Sockwoo: just...

Sockwoo: there's this assignment due Monday

Sockwoo: ...in computer science

 

 

 

ChanChani: are you serious

 

 

 

Sockwoo: I'LL BUY YOU A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CHICKEN JUST HELP ME OUT THIS ONCE PLEASE

Sockwoo: Chani?

Sockwoo: CHANI??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my oh my.
> 
> this has been a rollercoaster to write (it's been almost 4 or 5 months. jesus fucking christ) and the moment I finished it I felt like a piece of me was gone (or more I was like crying laughing at 2am in my room cause fucKING FINALLY ok i swear too much I'm sorry)
> 
> now some might say this is rushed and that the way they worked things out went too smoothly and blabla
> 
> yes i know
> 
> but it's my fanfiction and if I want them to b happy and gay as fast as possible then they gonna b happy and gay again as fast as possible
> 
> life already sucks enough let them at least be happy in fiction :((
> 
> however you might think about this, feel free to leave a comment and tell me!
> 
> And...I'm not promising anything but....sidestories (zubin, the beach ova...) are yet to be written so...
> 
> In conclusion stan SF9 or I will eat your toes


End file.
